Hidden Legacy
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry abused by his 'family'. Is sold to Voldemort just before his 17th birthday. What does Voldemort want with our hero? Slash SSHP established. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is a repost of chapter One after being Beta read by Belladonna LeMorte. Thanks to her for the work. I'll be posting the Beta versions one by one as I update this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hidden Legacy**

**Chapter One**

Harry sat alone on his bed in his room. Hedwig was dead; Uncle Vernon had killed the beautiful owl in a fit of rage two days ago. The empty cage stood opposite him mocking him about how he should have sent her with Ron or left her at Hogwarts. She was the very first present that he remembered receiving. He knew that he would never find an owl as smart as she was.

He was locked in his room again. The sun had just gone down telling him it was almost ten. He lay carefully on the bed, hissing as the new and old welts and cuts met the hard, lumpy mattress. Uncle Vernon had beaten him again because he didn't do the dinner quick enough. Dudley had complained about being hungry and that dinner wasn't ready so Harry had gotten the beating and been locked in his room again without anything to eat.

Though that was not unusual, he had only eaten two slices of bread and that was three days ago. His stomach cramped up on him quite often now, though it was going away slowly as it got used to having very little food. His wand was hidden in his room, though he wasn't allowed to use it until he turned seventeen.

This had been going on since his return from Hogwarts after his fifth year. Now a year later he still had to put up with the beatings and starvation. He would be seventeen in two days and he was more than a little afraid of his Uncle. He had been saying things about Harry getting a special birthday present and Harry knew that it was not going to be anything nice.

He hoped again that someone would send word to him so that he would be able to go before anything could happen. He cleared his mind just like Professor Snape had taught him; he was thankful to the professor for continuing his Occlumency lessons. He had apologised for looking at the professor's memories, and to his astonishment Severus Snape had continued the lessons during his sixth year.

He smiled at the thought of the sullen potions professor. What people didn't know was that Harry and Severus Snape had started going out with each other. When Harry started his lessons he was finding it very difficult to get over the memories of Sirius' death. Severus had gotten the distraught young man to open up and talk to him instead of keeping things bottled up. They started talking to each other and found they had a lot more in common than they thought.

Ron and Hermione were too wrapped up in their own relationship with each other to notice that Harry would often sneak away from them to go and see Severus. For the last three months of Harry's sixth year, Severus and Harry had grown very close to one another. Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore knew what was going on though; he had an amused twinkle in his eye whenever he looked at Severus or Harry.

He had managed to hide the memories of abuse he had suffered from Severus during their lessons together, but now a small part of him wished that he hadn't. He thought that if someone knew then maybe he would not have had to return to the Dursley's. Then he remembered the protection he had by going back and he soon forgot about letting someone know what was going on. He knew that no matter what, he would have to go back to his relatives. He also didn't want Severus to pity him or feel sorry for him, so he never told Severus what was happening to him.

Harry closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side to get away from the pain caused by the wounds on his back. He gave a small sigh as the pain eased a little and once again cleared his mind and pulled up the wall he had created, so that Voldemort would not be able to seize hold of his mind. Sleep soon claimed him, as he was tired and weak scarcely having had any food and water over the last four weeks.

Large, abusive hands woke him the next morning as he was dragged out of bed by his hair. He received a punch to his stomach and a fist to his face before he even had the chance to open his eyes.

"Morning boy," Came the greeting from his Uncle. "Up, washed and down to the kitchen now. You have breakfast to make for us," He added.

"Yes sir," Harry replied obediently, as he got up and quickly got ready.

"Hurry up boy!" His Uncle roared as he grabbed Harry by the hair once again and threw him into the hallway. "Shower so I don't have to smell you."

"Yes sir." He replied and quickly headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He heard his Uncle grumble and thunder down the stairs. Harry sighed in relief and turned on the showerhead. He undressed and went into the stall and let the hot water sooth some of the aches. He opened his mouth and drank some of the falling water to quench his thirst. He didn't know when they would let him drink some water properly. He turned around letting the water hit his wounds causing him to hiss in pain. He washed himself as quickly as he could to try and avoid his Uncle's wrath.

Finished, he went quickly to his room and dressed himself. He was still a little wet from the shower, but he didn't care as long as Vernon left him alone for a while. He went to the kitchen and started their breakfast. He hoped that he would have something to eat today. His stomach was protesting the lack of food over the last few days. It was cramping up on him again as he worked around the kitchen doing the breakfast for his family. The smell of the bacon and eggs was making his mouth water.

Harry shuddered as he felt eyes staring at him from the dining table. Harry turned slightly to see who it was and when he saw the leer on Uncle Vernon's face he shuddered again. It would be his birthday tomorrow and he hoped the Order would come for him really soon. He didn't want to find out what his Uncle was planning. Whatever it was it would not be good.

"Listen up boy. I want the kitchen cleaned, the windows washed and then I want you to clear Dudley's room up," Aunt Petunia screech at him.

"Yeah Potter, I have friends coming over that aren't stupid freaks like you." Dudley sneered at his cousin.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," He replied politely as he ignored the comment from Dudley.

He carried on with the breakfast and was soon dishing it out. He was allowed to have a slice of toast before he began his chores for the day. He quickly cleaned the kitchen after he had his toast. He got the things ready for cleaning the windows and set to work.

It was lunchtime when he finally finished. The Dursley's had just finished their lunch and Dudley had gone to his room so he could keep an eye on Harry when he was cleaning his room, just in case Harry came across the junk food Dudley had hidden in his room from his mother and father, as he was once again on a diet. Petunia and Vernon were in the living room watching TV, as it was a weekend and Vernon didn't have work. He walked up the stairs quietly so he would avoid getting his Uncle's attention.

He entered Dudley's room and saw the mess the pig had left his room in. _'Merlin even pigs are cleaner than this idiot,'_ Harry thought to himself as he started to clean up. Dudley turned on his stereo and turned it up as loud as he dared. He did this to try and give Harry a headache so he would clean his room slower than he usually did.

It worked and by the time Harry had finished half of the room he had slowed down as each step became painful for him, and each thump of the loud dance music made his vision swim before him. Dudley found it even more fun when he started to throw things at Harry.

"Move your fucking ass Potter! I don't want my room looking like the inside of your head when my friends come here." He bellowed as he threw a plate that was on his bedside table.

The plate shattered as it hit Harry on the head, right where Dudley had intended it to strike, some of the shape edges cutting into the side of Harry's face. Harry wobbled on his feet as it made his head hurt even more. He stopped what he was doing and tried to will the pain away. He knew if he didn't finish Dudley's room he would get another beating from Uncle Vernon.

His vision blurred and he collapsed to the ground, his body not being able to take any more abuse. Harry tried to get up, but his body wouldn't move. He was weak from the lack of food and the abuse he had suffered over the last four weeks. He felt cold and clammy every time he tried to move up off the floor.

"DAD!" Dudley shouted from his place on the bed. "POTTER WON'T DO THE REST OF MY ROOM!"

Vernon came thundering up the stairs and burst into Dudley's bedroom. He grabbed Harry by the throat and picked him up off the floor. Vernon then pulled him to his room, Harry stumbling after him trying to keep the grip around his throat from getting too tight. Harry tried to struggle free from the grasp but didn't succeed.

Vernon suddenly tightened the grip as they reached Harry's bare room. The edges of his vision started to grey as he ran out of air. The death grip around his throat was finally released and he collapsed to the floor, gasping as air rushed back into his burning lungs.

"So, you won't finish Dudley's room then." He sneered, backhanding him across the face. Harry's glasses flew to the other side of the room.

"Sorry, don't feel well." He gasped out his throat sore from when Uncle Vernon had grabbed him.

"DON'T FEEL WELL." Vernon bellowed, as he kicked Harry as hard as he could in the ribs. He felt satisfied when he heard a few cracks. "I'll show you what it means to not feel well." He said quietly to himself.

He began to beat Harry with his fists and feet. It carried on for what seemed to be an eternity, but that was only to Harry. For Vernon though, things were over far too quickly. The last thing Harry saw was another fist aimed for his face. He was catapulted into unconsciousness.

When Harry finally started to come round he felt the gentle movement of a car in motion. His eyes opened and he looked at the blurry image of the back of the driver's seat. He tried to speak but found that he had something stuffed into his mouth. When he tried to move he found his ankles and wrists tied together.

"Finally awake are we Potter. Good." Came the voice of Uncle Vernon. "I had an offer from someone to buy you for the sum of £500,000. I'm not one to pass up the opportunity to get some money, who would? This man wanted you the day before your seventeenth birthday though. Don't know how he figured out your birthday, but who cares."

He lapsed into silence again as he continued to drive to the rendezvous point where he was to meet the man who wanted his nephew. It wasn't long until the car started to slow down and then stop. Vernon got out of the car and closed the door preventing Harry from hearing anything that went on outside. Harry tried to get up so he could see out of the window, but his injuries from earlier stopped him from moving very far.

The back car door opened and Harry's scar exploded in pain. Voldemort.

"Well done Mr. Dursley. The money has been put into your account. You can check now on your phone." He hissed, as he gently trailed a scaled hand down Harry's face. Vernon called his bank confirming that the money was in there.

"Nice doing business with you," Vernon said, smiling.

Two brutal hands pulled Harry from the car and lifted him up. His body screamed in agony as white-hot flashes of pain erupted from his chest and right arm. A muffled scream passed through the cloth rag that was still stuffed in his mouth. Vernon smiled down at Harry and smirked. He got back into the car and drove away from them all.

"Well Potter, you now belong to me." He said merrily, as he pulled out a stick and cast a spell on it.

Harry soon felt the pull at his navel and knew it was a portkey. He felt everything come to a standstill and felt a wave of nausea flow over him. It didn't help that he had a concussion from the blows he had received to the head. He felt bile and the toast he had eaten not long ago rise up his throat but he couldn't spit it out because of the gag. He started to choke and the man holding him pulled the gag out of his mouth and turned him around so he was facing the floor while he threw up what was left in his stomach.

"Take him to the room that was prepared earlier and inform Severus that the potions I have asked for are required now. Make sure the injuries he has are not life threatening. If they are, cure him to some degree." Voldemort instructed the one that was carrying him.

Harry was righted and taken away up the grand staircase that was in the room where they had landed. He was carried down a corridor and then into a room where he was placed roughly onto the large bed that stood in centre of the room. He looked around the room trying to see if there was a way he could escape but couldn't find one. He struggled with his captor, but with his injuries and weakness it was not much of a struggle.

A sharp slap was delivered across his face and he stopped when his arms and legs were bound to the four posts of the bed. A silencing spell was used on him, as the gag was no longer in his mouth stopping him from talking and shouting. The unfamiliar voice said spells that he recognised as those used by Madam Pomfrey when he ended up in the hospital wing.

He felt the weight that had been pressed down on his chest lift and his arm was mended. The strange man released the bonds on his arms and legs and tossed him onto his back, tearing off the large shirt that Harry was wearing. Cold, forceful hands checked over the whip marks on his back to make sure that none of them would cause any trouble for what Voldemort had in mind for the soon to be seventeen year old.

One last spell was cast to clean the young man up. Blurry eyes looked up at his captor and squinted to see if he could place a name to the face hovering above him. Something metallic was taken from the bedside table and placed around his neck. Weak from blood loss he tried to get his hands to remove the collar that had been placed on him.

"Leave it be!" The gruff voice shouted at him, slapping his hands away from it. The strange man then grabbed Harry's hands and cuffed them to the bed.

The strange man walked away from the bed and out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry looked around the room as best as he could without his glasses on. He wished he knew where they were. He wanted to be able to see everything, just in case there was a way out of the room.

Still feeling tired from the plate that Dudley had thrown at his head he started to drift off to sleep. He guessed he was suffering from a concussion. In vain he tried to stay awake. He wanted to know what was going on. Outside of the door he could hear muffled talking before he fell into the peaceful and painless embrace of sleep.

* * *

**Beta'ed edition – 2****nd**** June 2009**

**Well, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, please read and review and tell me what you all think, would love to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work, this is a repost of chapter two.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry woke to someone shaking his shoulder. It was not rough, but it aggravated the wounds on his back, causing him to hiss in pain. He opened bleary eyes, blinking a few times so his eyes could adjust to the light in the room although one of his eyes wouldn't open properly. A bruise was already forming around it from where his uncle had hit him. He looked up at the bleary outline of the person hovering above him.

"Glad to see you awake now Harry." Came a soft spoken and familiar voice. A smooth hand stroked down his face, carefully touching his bruised eye. He took off the silencing spell that was placed on the young man.

"Severus," he croaked with a small smile on his face at the sound of his lover's voice. "Where am I?" He asked, trying to move his arms into a more comfortable position as they were above his head and had gone numb. He wasn't able to move, as his arms were still bound to the headboard.

"You are in Malfoy manor. I wish I could release you from your bonds but only Voldemort knows the unlocking spell." He answered the struggling young man. "What happened to your face? Did they hurt you?" He asked, referring to the Death Eaters.

Harry sighed; he knew he would not be able to lie to his lover now, as Severus read him too well to even try. "No it wasn't the Death Eaters, it was my uncle," He replied quietly.

"Did he cause the welts and cuts that are on your back as well, and is also the reason as to why you are so thin?" Severus now asked his eyes showing his concern. "You look so fragile." He whispered softly to himself.

Harry nodded his head. His throat was still sore from his uncle trying to strangle him earlier that day. He looked up at the slightly blurry figure above him. "Wish I had my glasses, can't see properly." He whispered more to himself than to Severus.

"This will only last an hour at most Harry." Severus said as he whispered a spell so that Harry could see clearly for the first time without the use of glasses.

"Thank you," He said, smiling calmly. "Why does Voldemort want me anyway?" He questioned a small frown on his face.

"Excuse the lesson, but this will have something to do with why Voldemort wants you. Before you reach a year old your natural magical power is within you and is not locked away. Voldemort could not kill you because of this. Your mother added her own magical power to yours. What she didn't know would happen is that your mind locked hers away with your own. You have the magical power of two people, yours and your mothers; that's why you are stronger than Voldemort. At midnight tonight when you turn seventeen, your mind will unlock your powers. But with you, your mind will unlock both magical powers; they will both become yours," Severus tried to explain as best as he could.

"So why has that got something to do with Voldemort wanting me?" Harry asked, trying to get a little more comfortable on the bed. His arms were numb from being above his head for so long.

Severus sighed and then replied reluctantly, "If you become pregnant at midnight your child will be magically stronger then if you had one later on in life. With the other father being Voldemort the child will be as powerful as himself. What he is trying to do though is to make the child as powerful as you. That is why that thing has been placed around your neck. It will direct you magical powers to your abdomen where the child will be conceived. It will drain you of all your powers. It will leave you like a squib."

"But men can't get pregnant." He said as Severus finished, a tone of panic entering Harry's voice as he talked.

"Muggle men can't, but wizards can with the help of a potion," Severus told him gently, trying to keep his young lover calm by gently running a hand through Harry's hair.

"What are we going do?" He asked a little more calmly, and then he asked, "What about the Order?"

"Albus has only just been told of your location, as soon as I knew he did. It will take him time to get people together and to get here. I'm sorry love; I wish I could get you away from here. The midnight hour is only seven hours away. I have a potion for you to take; it will make you pregnant, but not with Voldemort's child, but with my own. I know we have only been together for a short time, but it is the only way for you to avoid having his child," Severus explained, looking at the frightened young man.

"I didn't want kids so early. Is there any chance with me not taking the potion?" Harry asked, trying to calm himself down. He didn't mind the thought of having children with Severus, but he didn't know whether or not it would be a good idea while he was still so young.

"No, there isn't. When you conceive a white light will surround you, showing that you have become pregnant. The potion I have made for you will let you conceive at the moment of Voldemort's release," he replied, grimacing at the last word he said.

"You mean he is going to, erm going to…" Harry said, panic welling up in his chest.

"Yes," Severus said simply, there was nothing else to say about it. He looked sadly at the young man trapped on the bed.

"No, please you have got to help me get out of here Sev, please." Harry pleaded with his lover. "Please, get me out of here," He continued to plead as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Please."

"I'm sorry Harry, I wish there was a way to get you out of here," Severus said as he lay down next to Harry on the bed and pulled him close. He held the young man, trying to calm him down. "Shush Harry, shush. I tried to get you out of the bonds, but I couldn't, I'm sorry love."

"The order won't get here before it happens?" Harry asked his face pale and his voice shaking at what was to happen to him.

"No they won't, Albus told me they need time to get through the wards at the manor. I am so sorry love. I will have to give you the potion soon Harry. But for now lie with me and rest a while longer."

They lay together peacefully, letting Harry not think about what was to happen to him. "Harry, you have to take the potion now, okay." He sat up and opened the bag he had brought with him and took out a pale rose coloured potion.

"Okay." Harry nodded, still fearful about what was to happen to him at the hands of his lifetime nemesis.

Severus helped Harry sit up a little so he could drink the potion without choking on it. He drank the potion which left a rose like taste in his mouth. Unlike the other potions he had taken over the years, this one tasted nice. Severus laid Harry back down and took two more potions out of his bag.

"These two potions will help you. One will numb your body, and the other will numb your mind. It will make things seem as though it is a dream and not actually happening," Severus said. He lifted Harry up again and helped him drink the two potions. He grimaced at the taste of the two potions. These two tasted as bad as the skele-grow potion he had once taken.

"Thank you Severus. When will they start working?" He asked fear still tingeing in his voice.

"In about two hours. They both last, from the time they start working, about eight hours. You will still feel the effects of them when Albus said he would arrive." He answered as he lay back down next to his lover.

"Okay."

"I will have to leave soon love." He told the young man as he gently stroke Harry's side.

"Don't go just yet, please." His pleaded, his emerald eyes pleaded with him as well.

"I won't just yet. Why don't you tell me what is going on with your uncle?" Severus asked softly, hoping the young man would confide in him.

"After Sirius died, when I went back to the Dursley's the Order threatened my uncle to make sure he took care of me. He didn't like being told what to do. He never has." His voice was shaking slightly as he talked.

Severus held the frail young man close and soothed him. "Go on, what did he do to you?" He asked quietly.

"He would lock me in my room for days, without anything to eat or drink. I was thankful he had decided not to put the bars on my window again. I was able to get food packages from Mrs. Weasley. She said they never fed me enough. They were my lifesavers," He said, smiling at the thought of the motherly witch he had come to consider as his own mother.

Severus snorted light heartedly. "To be thankful for a Weasley. There are too many Weasley's in the world. To think I am related to that family makes me shudder."

"You're related, how?" He asked, looking up into the onyx eyes of his lover.

"Through marriage. My sister Serena married Molly's brother, Mathew and Molly married Arthur. Therefore I am related, by marriage, to a Weasley." He explained to an amused Harry.

"At least the family is a loving one, instead of a cold one, like mine," Harry said soberly as he shook his head of get rid of the thoughts "Hey, does Ron know you two are related to each other like that at all?" Harry asked, a smirk forming on his face at shocking his best friend.

"I somehow doubt whether Molly ever got around to telling him about the Snape side of her brother's family, since Serena's last name changed to Tulsan. There is then no need to mention the name Snape." He explained, answering Harry's question with a slight smile on his face at stopping Harry from worrying over what was to happen, even just for a few minutes.

"I wonder if I could tell him. Oh I know, I'll ask Mrs. Weasley about her brother and your sister. Then I'll ask about your sister's family. You know so she would mention you, or even the Snape name. Oh I think that would be so funny," Harry said as he started to laugh quietly.

"Please make sure you get a picture of Weasley's face. It would be nice for my picture collection of shocked faces," Severus said lightly.

Harry laughed quietly. "Who's in there?" he asked.

"Professor McGonagall, Draco and yourself as well as a few others. The Creevey brothers do most of the picture taking; they have permission to use my lab to develop the film. I took the picture of McGonagall myself though, when I was at school. The Marauders had played a trick on her," He answered smiling.

"What did they do to her?" He asked, wanting to know more of what his father and friends got up to during their school days.

Severus sighed. "Well, we had a transfiguration lesson; we were supposed to learn the Avafors spell to turn objects into birds. Black thought it would be a good idea to turn them into something else they had, by what I heard them whisper between each other, researched other spells. What they didn't know was that any mispronunciation of the one they had decided on would lead to something like a dinosaur being transfigured instead of a toad. Well, they did it wrong and this ten foot dinosaur started to wander around the room. It stopped at McGonagall and picked her up in its mouth. That's when I took the picture."

Harry was laughing loudly now as he got caught up in the picture that had formed in his head of what happened. "You have to show me when we get out of here."

Harry suddenly stopped laughing, his body started to shake in fear again as he remembered that he was trapped in this room. "Shush Harry, it will be okay, I am here. When this is over you will be with me, safe," Severus said gently, as he held the trembling form closer to himself.

"Sev, isn't there a way to get me out of here?" He pleaded once more, his voice slightly higher than normal, showing Severus how panicky the young man was.

Severus looked down into the hopeful eyes of his younger lover. "It will be alright love," he said gently once again to try and calm the distraught youth. "I will be there for you."

"I…I wish you didn't have to go, I want you to stay," He whispered to Severus, the fear evident in his bright emerald eyes.

"I wish I could." He said brokenly. He hated what was to happen to his spirited lover. He hoped that it would not change Harry too much, but knew that Harry would lose something, as would Severus.

"I'm sorry," came Harry's sad voice. He had just realized that what was happening was not only hurting him, but also Severus.

Severus kissed Harry gently on the lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry."

"But I do! This is hurting you by wishing you could stay or even get me out of here. I know you can't but I still keep bringing it up, and its hurting you, I know it is," Harry reasoned as best as he could, tears coming to his bright eyes.

"That does not matter at all Harry." He dismissed the reason Harry had come up with. Severus' lips once again ghosted over Harry's in order to soothe him. "I love you Harry, no matter what happens, remember that, I will always be here for you," he gently whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry took a deep calming breath and looked up into Severus' eyes and smiled, the love he had for the elder wizard shining brightly in them. His eyes suddenly went wide in horror. "Oh."

Severus frowned at Harry's sudden exclamation and shock that was written over Harry's face. "Harry what is it?" he questioned, slightly worried.

"Voldemort," he whispered worriedly. "Could he listen in on us? I just realised, oh Sev he could hurt you; you should go," He said frantically.

"Shush Harry, don't worry." Severus smiled calmly. "The Dark Lord cannot hear us or see us, nor can any Death Eaters. I made sure by casting a few spells on the room as I came in. No one will know Harry."

Harry sighed softly in relief at Severus' words. "Thank Merlin. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do." He said honestly.

"Like I have said on so many occasions Harry, I will always be there. I just wish I could be tonight to help you," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Harry's ear.

Harry smiled once again, "I know. I love you Severus Snape," He said, his voice shaking slightly.

Severus smiled back. "And I love you Harry Potter." He kissed Harry once more and then said, "I want you to try and get some sleep Harry. When this is over it may be difficult for you to try and sleep with what will happen. I know it will be difficult now, but I am here. I will have to leave soon though. When you awake the Dark Lord will be here and not me. When they get you I will be at Hogwarts waiting for you."

"Okay. When you hear about me getting there come to me, I know I will need you. I don't care what anyone thinks Severus, I will need you," Harry said softly as he tried his best to get comfortable, the chains around his wrist preventing most of his movement.

"I will go to you then, I promise Harry. I will be there when you get to Hogwarts," He replied, promising Harry his request, knowing that he was right. He knew that when this is over he would need Harry just as much as Harry needed him.

Severus took to gently whispering in Harry's ear to help ease him to sleep. Within a few minutes Harry's eyes drifted shut, and sleep overcame the younger wizard. Severus looked down into Harry's unguarded and peaceful face. With a gently placed kiss on the sleeping youths lips and a whispered, "Love you." Severus went out of the room, making sure to take down the spells that he had placed on the room when he got there.

* * *

**Well, thank you for reviewing so far, please read and review.**

**AN: To those that wonder about Molly's brother from canon, I wrote this before that was found out, so it will not be added. Hope no one gets confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Here is another chapter, reposted beta'd by the wonderful Belladonna LeMorte.**

**In between the X's is a small rape scene, nothing to much, just thought I would warn you.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The pain for Harry began fifteen minutes before midnight struck signalling his seventeen birthday. It began with Voldemort coming into the room and the pain in his scar hit first. He screamed as it became more painful. He heard a voice in the background, and with it the pain lessened.

Harry looked out of unfocused eyes that weren't just because he had no glasses on. The potions that Severus had given to him made it feel like the world was out of sync. Everything appeared as if it were like a dream. He saw Voldemort in front of him, surrounded in a dream like haze.

He felt the cooler air brushing across his skin as his clothes disappeared. The bed dipped as Voldemort climbed on. A cold and scaly hand brushed across his face and down his neck, brushing over the metallic collar that circled Harry's neck. A rough kiss was place onto Harry's cheek and he turned away from it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Without anything more Harry was turned over onto his stomach. With one violent thrust Voldemort entered Harry. He screamed from the pain he felt through the numbing potion Severus had given to him. Harry struggled weakly to get away from the punishing thrusts.

Tears trailed silver tracks down his cheeks and onto the pillow below. The pain he felt through the potion continued for a little while longer, though to Harry it seemed like months since Voldemort had decided to partake in the pleasures that Harry's body could give him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voldemort gave one final thrust and shuddered as he released his seed within Harry's body. A bright white light began to shine in the room, causing Voldemort to cover his eyes. It concentrated first around Harry's stomach, getting more intense as the seconds went by. It began to fade, but as it did another light, this time glowing gold joined the first but radiating all around Harry, hiding him within its light.

It finally abated and went back to lie within Harry's body. With a casual flick of his hand the bonds that held Harry on the bed were relieved, letting Harry pull his abused and numb arms towards him, tears slipping from blurry emerald green eyes.

"Clean yourssself up Potter, the bathroom isss in there," hissed Voldemort, a sneer of distaste forming on his scaly face. A skeletal hand gestured towards the partially open door across from the bed.

Harry ignored the words that Voldemort was saying as he stared vacantly ahead of him. He was bleeding in various places now, and the numbing potion he had been given was not able to cope with all the injuries Harry had suffered not only from his uncle, but also from the rape he had just gone through at the hands of Voldemort.

A hurried rapping came from the door. "Enter." Came Voldemort's calm and collected voice as he was once again dressed in his flowing black robes.

A Death Eater rushed into the room and bowed deeply before Voldemort. "My Lord." Came an aristocratic voice that could only belong to Lucius Malfoy.

"What isss it Luciusss?" He asked as the man stood straight and looked up.

"That Muggle loving fool and his cronies are here. They are breaking through the wards, they will be breached in a few moments, we need help to strengthen them," he answered quickly, knowing that if he hesitated he would be cursed.

Voldemort snarled. "Fool, I will kill him." Then quieter to Lucius he said, "Please fetch Snape and tell him to watch the boy, he will be able to see to the boy's medical needs better than the others."

"Yes my Lord," Lucius said, bowing once more, and then he turned and left the room to fetch his childhood friend.

Voldemort turned to the distressed figure lying motionless on the bed. He walked and sat down. He brushed his hand and let it trail down Harry's spine, opening some of the gashes that covered Harry's back. "Well Potter you are mine now. That fool will never get you back," he said, looking at the motionless body that had flinched when he reached the cuts.

Someone knocked on the door once again. "Enter," Voldemort said getting up off the bed.

Another Death Eater entered his robes billowing out behind him giving him a graceful stride as he entered and bowed down to Voldemort in a show of respect. "My Lord." Came the silky voice, which belonged to the Hogwarts potions master.

"Good, you are here. I need you to keep an eye on Potter, heal him if necessary. It seems like that fool of a headmaster is here to try and rescue the boy. Do your best to keep him here. You need not be reminded of the consequences if you should fail," Voldemort said in a commanding voice that had to be obeyed.

"Yes my Lord." Severus Snape bowed once more as the Dark Lord walked out towards the door.

As he opened it, he turned around to face Severus. "Oh and Severus, your potion was flawless once again my young potions master. You shall be reward most handsomely for your service."

Voldemort once again turned around and this time went out of the door, locking it behind him. Severus turned away from the door and looked towards the bed. He went to the bed and sat down. He could hear the almost silent cries coming from his lover. Tears began to form in his own eyes as he thought of what Harry had suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord.

He placed a gentle hand on the mop of messy black hair. "I'm here Harry, I'm right here," he whispered softly. All he wanted to do at that moment was to take Harry into his arms and never let him go, but he was fearful that he might scare his young lover.

Harry recognized the voice that was talking to him and the fear that was rolling around inside of him abated a little. "Severus," he cried weakly. "Oh Merlin Severus, please don't go, don't leave me alone. Please," he begged his voice barely above a low whisper.

Harry rolled over, hissing as his back came into contact with the blood stained sheets beneath him. Severus heard the hiss and took out his wand. He cast a few spells on his lover, trying to find out what his injuries were. He thanked whatever deity he could that he trained as a medi-wizard along with his mastery in potions.

He found out that Harry had a lot of internal bruising, some internal bleeding from the rape whilst Harry's wrists were rubbed raw; the slashes on his back had reopened and were bleeding sluggishly. Harry's ribs stood out from his skin, showing Severus that his young lover had had very little to eat since returning to the Dursley's.

Severus started to cast some healing spells to clean and close the horrible gashes that were scattered over Harry's abused back. He healed the internal injuries as best he could; he knew that Poppy would heal the rest. He then took out a pain potion that wouldn't react to the other potions Harry had ingested so far that night and one that would not harm an unborn child.

"Harry, love drink this okay, it will help with the pain," he said softly as he held the potion vial out for Harry to see.

Harry slowly reached up for it, his arm still tingling slightly as feeling returned to it. He took the vial and drank the potion. "Thanks," Harry croaked quietly.

As soon as Harry had given the vial back to Severus to put away within the pockets of his Death Eater robe, Severus opened his arms for Harry to take shelter in as they waited for someone from the order to come and get Harry. It wasn't long until Harry, seeing the invite, used some of the last dregs of his strength to crawl into the comforting arms of his lover.

"I'm here Harry, I always will be," he whispered softly as he held Harry gently so as not to scare him.

"Oh Sev," he cried, tears still falling down his cheeks. "Don't leave me please. Don't leave me here alone."

"I won't love, I won't. I love you too much to ever leave you," Severus said brokenly. He was hurting for what his lover had gone through at the hands of the Dark Lord.

They held each other for comfort, with Severus listening out for anything indicating someone out in the corridor. Severus rocked his young lover, trying to calm and comfort the young man. Harry was slowly calming down. He moved slightly to look up at Severus. He saw Severus had tears in his own eyes and so he leaned up and gently placed a kiss on Severus' lips.

"I love you Severus Snape, I don't know what I would do without you," he said, tensing slightly when Severus gently kissed Harry after he finished talking.

"I won't hurt you Harry, I could never do that to you," he said sadly as he pulled Harry carefully towards him.

"I…I know, I can't help it," He said, burrowing into Severus' arms.

Noise and shouting came from outside of the door, Severus quickly and carefully got off the bed, leaving Harry on it alone. The door was blasted open, revealing Remus stood in the doorway. "Severus," he said as he came into the room.

"Right, stun me Lupin then get Potter and go," Severus said as he took his wand out to make it look like he had put up a fight.

"Harry," Remus called out lightly as he finally looked passed Severus and saw Harry curled up on the bed. Remus sniffed the air to try and see what had gone on with his friend's son. "Oh Harry," he whispered, his voice barely above a breath.

"Harry will more than likely be pregnant. Stun me and get out of here now, I do not know how long the Dark Lord will be before he comes back. So please hurry up instead of gawking at him," Severus said in desperation as Remus stood just inside the room.

"Yes, sorry Severus," Remus said as he then sent a stunning curse at the dark haired man and hurried over to the naked Harry.

"Remus," Harry said softly as he saw his friend. "Let's get out of here now." Fresh tears fell down his all too pale cheeks.

Remus just nodded, he took off his cloak and gently wrapped it around Harry. He picked up the small young man and rushed out of the room. "We will have to go a bit further out of the manor; Albus has the portkey so we will have to get to him first. Sorry Harry." He apologized as he held the trembling young man close.

Remus felt Harry nod in understanding against him. "Thank you," he said gratefully at the prospect of getting out of the manor and to somewhere safe.

Harry tried his best to concentrate on what was going on around him. Tiredness was creeping up on him and he knew by the way he felt that Severus had put a small drop of sleeping potion into the pain one. Harry didn't know whether or not to be mad or thankful to his lover. He decided on thankful, he knew he would not be getting much sleep after tonight.

He felt a change in the air; he knew that meant that they had just gone through to an area where there were no wards. He heard familiar voices speaking in around him as Remus stopped. Harry slowly let go of consciousness. Remus stopped in front of Albus Dumbledore that stood just finishing off fighting with a group of Death Eaters.

"I have him Albus, Severus was the one watching over him. Do you want me back here when I leave him at the Hospital Wing?" He asked as Albus finished and turned towards the young man.

"No I think you should remain with him, we do not know what has happened to him," Albus said as he gave Remus the portkey. "It will activate as soon as I say the word."

"Okay Albus, I shall see you back at the castle," Remus said as he held the portkey in his hand awkwardly so it touched Harry as well.

"Will you please warn Poppy that Severus may come in injured, Voldemort will be most displeased that Harry will be gone and I fear that Severus will be the one to pay for him being gone," Albus said as Remus nodded his head to the request. "Home is where the heart is," he said as he tapped the rock that Remus was holding, activating the portkey.

Within moments Remus landed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Remus went over to the bed and gently laid the sleeping Harry onto it. He went to the medi-witch's office to find Poppy Pomfrey, so she could help Harry.

"Right, sit down somewhere Remus and let me work without interruption," she said with a warning tone in her voice as she went to the bed where Harry lay.

"Oh, Albus said to be prepared for Severus to come in injured later. He was the one watching over Harry when we went to rescue him. You-Know-Who will more than likely torture him for losing Harry," he said as he went to sit in the chair that stood next to the bed.

"Anything I should know before I heal the rest of him?" Poppy asked as she started to run scans.

Remus nodded. "Yes Severus said that he may be pregnant, I…I smelt You-Know-Who all over him," he stammered as he put his head in his hands.

"Well we will have to do the test in a week or two. I will not be able to tell properly. But first things first, this thing around his neck will have to go." She said a few spells and the power focus band fell from around Harry's neck and disintegrated into nothing. "Well his magical power is at zero, but that is typical for any wizard or witch after midnight on their seventeenth birthday, but if he became pregnant at the stroke of midnight then he will have lost all of his magical power."

"So what happens now then?" Remus asked, afraid of the answer.

"We will have to wait until morning if his magical power level is going to go up. We will be able to tell then. If not he has now become a squib," she said softly, hoping for a good outcome. "Only time will tell."

Poppy carried on healing all the injuries that Severus had only partially healed while within his care. When everything was healed and Harry sleeping peacefully, Poppy and Remus sat down to wait for everyone else to return from Malfoy Manor. Everyone but Severus was back after two hours. Voldemort had won back the manor and pushed the Order of Phoenix out, though they did not care as they had rescued Harry.

It was four hours after Harry had been brought back to Hogwarts when a blooded Severus Snape was helped through the large double doors of the Hospital Wing. Albus was on one side and Minerva was on the other. He was helped into the bed next to Harry. Within moments he was asleep under the influence of a Dreamless Sleep Potion like Harry was.

Poppy was able to heal the cuts that marred the pale skin of the Potion Master quite quickly, though most of the bruises would take a while longer for the poultice needed time to work. With them both asleep and healing, Poppy went to her own room which adjoined her office in the Hospital Wing, spelled to tell her if anyone came into the Hospital Wing and needed her help.

* * *

**Well, I hope you are all liking it so far, please read and review and tell me what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.

**WARNINGS: This is slash (male/male relationships) and Mpreg (male pregnancy) if you don't like either of these things then DON'T READ. Any flames because of either of those two things will be printed out and used for roasting marshmallows. Which taste yummy when toasted.**

**Thank you to Tiger of the Fire for beta reading this fic.**

Well here it is the next chapter for Hidden Legacy. I do hope you all like it. My mate has written a story, its called Returning to the Light by daughterofsnape. Its really good and she has six chapters done but she has only posted one because she is still going through the other chapters. Go and have a look at it. Chapter Four 

Harry slowly opened his eyes. The room was light; it was the morning of his seventeenth birthday. As he slowly looked around the room, recognizing that he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He went through his mind, trying to remember why he was there. Vernon driving him somewhere, the scaly face of Voldemort came to his mind next. Then he remembered the rape. His eyes went wide; he gave a small cry of anguish.

'_I want Sev,'_ Harry thought as he looked over to the bed where Severus Snape lay still in a deep potion induced sleep. _'What if I'm now a squib? What am I going to do? I want to stay here, but will they let me? Will I have to leave? What about Sev? Would he still love me now I won't be able to use magic?'_ Harry's thoughts were a whirlwind. They didn't stop as he lay there. _'Would he want the baby and me? He was forced to do this so maybe he wouldn't. He knows about Vernon now, he knows how pathetic I am now.'_ The last few thoughts brought the tears that he had been holding back to his eyes, and let them fall down his drawn, pale cheeks.

Severus woke up slowly; he was thankful that he had some resistance to the Dreamless Sleep potion now. He was able to wake up long before others would when using the potion. As he was opening his dark onyx eyes, he could hear quiet, broken sobs coming from the right of his bed. He looked in that direction and saw a lump under the blankets of the bed.

'_Harry,'_ he thought as he remembered what had happened last night. Severus got up from his bed, his muscles were not working as well as they should because of the nerve damage they had received from the Cruciatus cruse that was used on him. He walked as best as he could over to Harry' bed.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand on the trembling lump. Harry jumped as he felt the hand touch him; a quiet, scared whimper broke free of the young man's mouth. "Harry, shush its okay it's me Severus. I won't hurt you Harry, I never would," Severus said softly and reassuringly as he gently stroked the quivering form that lay beneath the pile of blankets that acted like a barrier for his lover.

Harry moved a little, a black mop of hair and then two emerald green eyes peaked at the Potion Master from edge of the blanket. "Sev. I…Will…," he started to say as he then broke off into heart wrenching sobs.

"Shush Harry, I'm here," Sev soothed as he gathered the young man into his arms and rocked him, comforting his lover as best as he could.

"Will you still want me if I'm a squib?" Harry asked so quietly that Severus almost didn't hear the words.

"What! Harry I would not care if you were a werewolf. Of course I will still love you. I always will," he replied as he held Harry tight in his arms, placing a loving kiss on the mop of inky black hair.

Harry looked up at his lover and asked softly, "What will happen to me if I've lost my magic? Will I be able to stay here?"

"Well, Albus will want to keep you here so you are safe. He may get in someone to teach you some Muggle subjects. So you will be up to speed with other Muggles your age," he said after he thought about it for a few minutes. He looked down into his lover's expressive eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"So we wouldn't be separated. We will still be able to see each other," he said with a small smile appearing on his thin face.

"Yes we will." Severus smiled back as he brought up his hand to gently stroke Harry's cheek. Harry gave a little flinch and a small flash of fear flickered through his eyes, though he was trying to hide it.

Harry leaned into the gentle hand and said in a sad whisper, "I hope I don't lose my magic, I love magic and learning all the spells."

Severus slowly, softly and cautiously kissed Harry on the lips. "I have something for you, but you shall have to wait for it as it is still in my quarters. I was going to wait until you had returned to school in September. But when I have the chance I shall go and get it," he said as he gently kissed the young man again. Harry had not flinched at the gently touch.

Harry's eyes light up and asked curiously, "What is it Sev?"

Severus gave a light chuckle and replied mysteriously, "You shall have to wait and see."

"Not fair," he pouted playfully, he huddled into Severus arms once again seeking the comfort that they offered him.

Severus held him tightly, and then pulled away. They looked at each other and then at the sound of footsteps that were approaching the ward from the direction of the place where Poppy Pomfrey had spent the night sleeping. Severus helped Harry back into the bed quickly. And with protesting muscles he quickly made his way back to his own bed. They both hoped that the overprotective medi-witch would not realize that Severus and Harry were out of their beds. Although Harry had not gotten off of his.

Poppy walked into the ward and looked at the two pairs of eyes that looked back at her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a little guilt in each pair of eyes. She wondered what had caused that, was it the happenings of last night and early morning contributing to the guilt she saw or was it something else like she suspected that the two had been out of their beds. She shook her head gently and walked over to Severus first. She wanted to get her most temperamental patient out of the way.

She took out her wand and scanned the younger man. "Well Severus you still have some nerve damage from the Cruciatus, but with a Nerve Regenerator potion over the next two days it should be healed. Other than that you were very lucky, you have no permanent damage," She informed him as she took out a potion vial from her apron pocket.

Severus took the vial and drank the Nerve Regenerator potion. "Thank you Poppy, may I go now?" He asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

Poppy snorted. "No Severus, you will be staying here for today. I may let you go tomorrow. That is only if you eat all your breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Severus scowled at the medi-witch. Poppy just raised an eyebrow well use to Severus' aversion to the Hospital Wing. She then went over to Harry's bed and scanned the young man. "Well Harry you have a slight fever, more than likely due to the cuts that were on your back. One of them must have been infected. The bruising around your throat has healed, though it may feel a little painful every now and then, but it will go away quite quickly," she said as she took out a vial of fever reducer and gave it to Harry who quickly drank it grimacing at the taste. "You are far to thin, so I will start you off on some light foods. I don't expect you to be able to eat everything at first," she said softly as she smiled at him.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked in a small voice. "What about my magic?"

"Shush Harry," she said kindly as she sat down next to him on the bed. "We won't know until midday, as that is when the magic of all those who go through the Release will have their magic come back," she added as she gently pulled the young man towards her and held him.

"Release?" Harry questioned as he relaxed into the comforting arms, silently wishing they were Severus'.

"I am going to tell Albus to give you all lessons on this, none of the Muggleborns know about it. Right between the ages of one and two, young wizards and witches lock away their full magical power and abilities. They only have about a third of their power unlocked. This is so they can learn to control their magic. When they get to seventeen their full magical abilities and power is unlocked as it turns midnight on their seventeenth birthday," she explained the answer to Harry question. "The Release happens at the stroke of midnight as it turns to the day of their birth."

"Is that why people from the dorm and my friends disappeared for almost a full day?" He then asked

"Yes, they lose all magic for about twelve hours and then it slowly starts building back up. They are isolated because they are vulnerable for those first twelve hours. Especially when there are people around that can hex or curse them." She saw a look of trepidation on Harry's face "We'll find out at midday," she said, trying to reassure the vulnerable young man. Giving him a tight and gentle hug, she then handed him a glass of water to drink to help ease his throat a little, it had a smidgen of a pain potion in it. He drank the water gratefully as he noticed the better flavour pain potion in the water.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened up and in walked Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He looked over to the occupied beds at one side of the ward. He gave a small chuckle as he saw the scowl that still graced Severus' face. He then looked towards the other occupied bed. He smiled at what he saw. Poppy was holding Harry like a mother would hold their child after a bad dream.

"Glad to see you both awake." He smiled joyfully, trying to keep the mood light and to keep them from thinking about their ordeals last night.

"Good morning Sir." Harry smiled slightly as he looked up from where he was securely held.

"Morning Albus," Severus said sourly as he received a chuckle from the aged headmaster and an almost inaudible one from Harry.

"We shall find out at midday if you will be able to use magic," Dumbledore said as he sat in a chair that was in between the two beds.

"Sir what about if I have lost my magic?" He asked, trepidation in his voice as tried to huddle closer to Poppy.

Albus smiled reassuringly at the young man. "If that happens you will stay here. I shall arrange to have a Muggle subject teacher to come in and tutor you so you will be in level with other Muggle students your age. When you have caught up you will then be able to go to Muggle School and join your peers. There is a Muggle school nearby here, only a small carriage ride away from Hogwarts. The headmistress knows about magic, as her brother is a wizard. She helps out those that chose to acquire Muggle qualifications along with their magical ones, in case they want to work in the Muggle world," he explained what would happen.

"So I can still stay here even if I go to the Muggle School?" He asked, his emerald green eyes shinning in hope.

Albus nodded. "Yes, you will be able to stay here," he said as he gave a small chuckle.

Harry smiled. "Thank you," he said relieved that he could stay and that he would not be sent away from somewhere he called home.

"Now Harry I am afraid I need to ask you some questions," he then said, his voice becoming serious as Harry nodded his head in agreement to answer them. "Well, the first one is how did Voldemort get hold of you?"

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Uncle Vernon sold me to him," he answered simple as he pulled out of Poppy's comforting embrace and looked down at his hands as they played with the soft blanket.

"WHAT! Sold you!" Poppy exclaimed, shocked. She then pulled the young man back into her arms. "I won't let you go back there. You're staying with me," she said protectively as she held him tight. "Albus would it be possible for me to adopt him or even taken over his guardianship?" She asked the older wizard as her mothering instincts were in overdrive.

"I will see what I can do," he said to her, he would get on with that as soon as he could. He knew that if he didn't, the medi-witch would be pounding on his door telling him to get his arse in gear. "May I ask why you didn't send a message to one of us about what your uncle was planning or did you not know?"

"I know he was planning something as he kept mentioning something about, my birthday and how I would get a special treat. I couldn't get a message out by that time as he had killed Hedwig," he said, his voice going to a whisper as he mentioned his beloved owl. He felt Poppy tighten her arms around him and laid her head on his.

Poppy swallowed fearfully as she hoped that Harry would answer in a negative way to her own question. "Harry has your aunt or uncle ever hurt you physically or done anything to you? And please do not hide," She said gently as she rocked the thin and frail body she held.

Harry closed his eyes he felt soothed by the gently rocking, he knew that Severus already knew of the abuse and that if he lied about Severus would speak up and tell them what little he told Severus while he was captured. "Uncle Vernon does most of it; he would beat me for little things, like if I didn't put something away. Aunt Petunia is the one who is there most of the day as uncle Vernon is at work. She makes sure I get all chores done before he gets home." He breathed slowly afraid of their reaction.

"When did the abuse start?" Was Albus' next question as he watched Poppy rock the young man. He knew if Poppy was able to adopt Harry he would be in very good and caring hands.

"It's been like it since before I can remember but it was never that bad, it was always a slap here or a push there. It's only been over the last two years that they got really bad. Before they would lock me in the cupboard under the stair and wouldn't let me eat. I would get the occasional slap or push from them when they wanted me out the way. Most of the time it was Dudley and his friends, they would beat me up," he said in a rush, he felt better now that he had gotten it off of his chest.

"Harry have you even had to go and see someone about any injuries they have caused?" Albus asked, he wanted evidence of the abuse and mistreatment.

"Dudley was hitting me on top of the stairs and I fought back instead of just letting it happen. Uncle Vernon saw it and he hit me a couple of times and then threw me down the stairs. I broke my arm; I still have the scar where the bone came out," he said as he showed them the oval dented scar just about his right elbow. "I was eight, aunt Petunia had to take me to the hospital, and she wasn't pleased with that."

"Oh Harry, you won't ever have to go back there," Poppy said with conviction in her words as a tear finally fell from her eyes and onto the inky black hair.

"Well Harry I shall leave you alone to get some rest and for you to have something to eat. It will be another hour until midday," he said as he smiled at the young man and got up from the chair.

"What are you going to do sir?" As he sat up straight and moved away from Poppy.

"They will be arrested and put on trial for what they have done," he answered, a look of concern on his face as to what Harry may say.

Harry's eyes widened. "No, I don't want people knowing what has happened to me. They'll hate me," he said, scared at what might happen when his friends found out.

"Harry you should let it happen. They will get what they deserve because you didn't deserve what they did to you," came Severus' silky voice as he tried to reassure his young lover.

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm scared. What if they win? I'll have to go back. Fudge will make sure of that," he said quietly.

"We will be there for you and we will make sure that they lose," Severus said as he looked over to Harry. Harry nodded to let them do what needed to be done.

"Well then I shall leave you both be so I can get a few things done," Albus said. "Good day to you both and I shall see you both soon."

Poppy gave one last hug to Harry and then stood up. "I shall get you both some food. Do not forget what I said Severus, eat it all," she said pointedly at the Potions Master.

"Of course Poppy," he said his voice sounding like he would never dream of disobeying the older woman.

Poppy rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, muttering about stubborn Potion Masters.

Well here it is another chapter, and sorry I didn't put weather or not he gets to keep his magic. I shall do it in the next chapter, I think. I'll write what ever the muse tells me lol. Well please review me I would love to know what you all think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter though I wish upon many stars to try and get this lovely world for me.**

**This is Slash and Mpreg and the sad idiots that read it and then flame it are not welcome, and most of the time what you write I share with friends and have one hell of a laugh about them. Especially Logic and Biology. **

**Thanks go to Tiger of the Fire for beta reading this story like she does with all of them runs up and hugs her**

**Sorry it has been a while since I updated this fic with my dad having a heart attack things have been a little depressing at home, and I had no inspiration to write. All say thank you to Zafaran, whose review came at the best time to get me writing this chapter. Thanks.**

**Chapter Five**

Severus shook his head, smiling at the Medi-witch as she made her way out of the hospital wing. He looked over to Harry. "Are you alright Harry?" He asked as he got up from his bed and sat down next to his young lover.

"I think so. I… I'm just nervous about the Dursleys, and I'm scared of what is to come. I just want a bath so hot it hurts," he said as the brave façade he had held onto while poppy and Albus were in the room begun to crumble. "I feel so dirty and disgusting," he added as he let the tears spilled from his blurry eyes once again.

Severus' own eyes began to prickle with tears. "Oh Harry, you are not dirty or disgusting," he said as he pulled the young man into his arms.

Harry flinched and tensed as he felt the arms wrap around him. "See I can't stop it. I know you won't hurt me Sev. Yet it won't stop, and I am dirty and disgusting, I can still feel him touching me."

"Shush Harry, its okay. I'm here with you. You are not dirty or disgusting, you are beautiful," he said softly. "I will never let you go Harry. I love you, remember that when you feel down. You are loved, not just by me but your friends as well."

A few last tears feel down the pale and gaunt checks. "Thank you Sev and I will remember it. I love you back too."

"Well, I best get back to my bed before the dragon gets back with our food." He smiled as he gave Harry a gently kiss and then went back to his bed.

As Severus covered himself up with the blankets Poppy walked back into the room with two trays levitating behind her. She set one down in front of Harry; it was a bowl of porridge, and the other in front of Severus, a fry up, Severus' favourite. Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at what he had gotten and began to eat slowly.

"Now don't forget Severus, eat everything. Harry eat what you can," she said to them both, a warm smile on her face as she then went back out of the room and into her office.

They ate in silence. Severus had eaten half of his breakfast when he saw that Harry had stopped eating. It looked like he only had a few bites of the porridge. "Try and eat some more Harry." He tried to encourage his young lover to eat a little more.

"I'll try," he replied as he picked up his spoon and started to eat a little more. He had almost eaten a third of it by the time Severus had finished. "I can't eat anymore," he said as he put his spoon down.

Poppy came in as they finished. She picked up the trays, noting how much each of them had eaten. She looked pleased as she saw that Severus had eaten everything. "Remus, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are on the way here. They will be here very soon Harry," she told him as she began to walk away only to turn back and added, "Oh and Albus said he would be back a little later to see how you are. He is sorting some things out at the moment." She then left the two alone once again.

"Severus can you accio your camera as I want to tell Ron that he is, by marriage related to you." Harry smirked over at his lover, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Severus nodded, his own smirk lighting his face up. "Accio Severus' camera and night book." A few moments later Severus' camera and book, the one he would read just before going to bed, came flying through the hospital wing doors. The camera smacked into one hand and the book in the other. "I'll get this set up and make sure it is invisible," he said as he placed the book on the bedside table. It was soon set up and Severus picked up his book and began to read.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione walked into the room, they were followed by Remus, who looked a little worse for wear, but that was because of the full moon that night. Hermione was the first one to reach the raven-haired young man, after giving him a quick hug she sat down next to him on the bed. Ron did the same although he remained standing, letting Remus take the chair.

"Hey." Harry smiled as best as he could, once again putting on a brave front for his friends. "You know don't you?" He then asked as he noticed the pity in their eyes, his brave front falling.

"Yes we do. We're here for you Harry," Hermione said as she took hold of his hand.

He gave a little squeeze. "Don't worry Hermione I'll be fine," he said, putting up a brave face again.

Ron smiled at his friend. "Yeah you will. You're the strongest person I know Harry. You'll get over this, and we'll be here to help and listen if you need us," he said as the pity in his eyes dissolved and turned into respect, for his friend, and determination, to help him.

Harry saw the change in his friend. "I will." Then he smiled. "The only thing left for me to do now is to get out of the hospital wing," he added.

"I suppose professor Snape isn't much of a conversationalist," Ron said quietly, hoping Severus didn't hear him, smiling as he did so.

"Actually I had a very interesting conversation with him about his sister and her husband," Harry told them, doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Oh, what are their names?" Hermione asked, wondering what they had done to be noted so much by Harry, who barley remembered names unless they were important, especially of people he had never met.

"Serena and Mathew Tulsan," he said, watching Ron closely, the redhead was thinking as the names sounded familiar to him. Hermione's mouth dropped as she recognised them. Harry hoped that Severus had taken a picture of Hermione as well.

"But they are Ron's aunt and uncle!" She breathed. Ron went pale and his legs gave out from underneath him.

"I'm related to Snape," he whimpered as his eyes went glassy and then rolled back and he passed out.

Harry and Remus started to laugh, and they could faintly hear the slight chuckle coming from Severus. Hermione just looked between then, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish. Remus then brought Ron around with a flick of his wand.

"No wonder mum is always telling us off when we bad mouth him," he said his voice shaky. "She cares about him, always trying to get him to come over at Christmas when they are at home. He never has though. He sends us a little something for Christmas as well," he finished as he got up and plonked onto the bed.

"It does explain things, doesn't it Mr. Weasley," Severus said as he looked over to the four and smirked, looking over the top of his book.

"How are you professor Snape?" Hermione asked politely as they all looked over towards the potions master.

"I am well Miss Granger, thank you for asking," he replied his voice was at ease and a little more friendly that it used to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was now eight o'clock that night. Hermione and Ron had returned to the Burrow and Remus had taken refuge in an old room where he could transform safely.

Harry had refused a dreamless sleep potion that the kind matron had offered him. He lay alone in the large and empty hospital wing. Severus had been let out a few hours before, just before Harry found out about his magic.

The doors to the ward opened and someone quietly walked in, closing the door with a light click. The light footsteps carried over to Harry's bed. The bed dipped as the person sat down on it. Harry rolled over and looked up into deep onyx eyes.

"Hello Harry," Severus said as he bent down and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips.

"Sev," he said, smiling at the sight of his older lover. Harry sat up and embraced the stern potions master.

"They kicked me out before I could find out what is going on with your magic. So what did Poppy say?" He asked as he pulled Harry closer, noticing that Harry's muscles taut.

"I've lost my magic; they couldn't find my magical signature. I'm a squib," he answered sadly as a few tears gathered and fell. "Why would you still want me, you should leave, I am nothing now," he babbled.

"Harry love, I don't care that you have lost your magic, I care about you. I love you," he reaffirmed his feelings for his green-eyed lover.

Feeling slightly reassured by those words he whispered back, "I love you too Sev." They sat embraced within each other's arms for a little awhile longer just enjoying the feeling.

"By they way love I have your birthday present and something extra." He smiled as he pulled out two boxes one was very small and the other was larger.

"Thank you Sev," he said quietly as he took the larger package that was handed to him first.

He opened up the green and sliver wrapping and pulled out what was underneath some paper. It was a deep forest green cloak with gold edging, along with Harry's initials embroidered in gold thread on the breast pocket. "It has a spell on it so no matter what the weather is it will keep you cool or warm and dry. It also has a few shielding charms on it for protection." Severus smiled as Harry brushed his fingers over the monogram.

"Thank you Sev it's lovely," he said, still smiling happily. He was about to replace the cloak in the box, but noticed that there was still something inside the box.

Harry pulled out a red velvet pouch and opened it. He poured a small pendant out onto his palm. It was a gold lightning bolt with a silver snake entwined around it. "It's us," was all Severus said.

Severus took it from Harry's hand and told the young man to turn around. He placed it around the thin neck and fastened the clasp. "Thank you Sev they are wonderful," Harry said as he turned around and gave Severus a passionate kiss.

"You're welcome; I have one last thing to say to you," Severus said a little nervous as he opened the small box and then asked as he showed what was inside. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the entwined gold and silver band engraved with a raven and a crescent moon below it. Harry looked into the onyx eyes of his love and smiled. "I would be honoured," he replied as Severus placed the ring on Harry's finger and kissed Harry's supple lips gently.

"We will have to wait to tell people because I am still a spy, and the ring will have to be hidden for awhile," he said as he kissed Harry's lips once again.

"Its okay, I don't think now would be a good time to tell them we are together. When you are no longer a spy would be best," he said softly as he kissed the older man back.

Severus lay back down on the bed, taking Harry with him. They lay wrapped in each other's arms talking about everything and nothing. Harry was feeling safe, happy, loved and cherished with the strong arms wrapped around him. Around eleven they feel asleep and everything was quiet.

Well except for Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey, they were in the headmaster's office planning something, something to do with a green eyed, black haired young man that lay sleeping and unaware in the hospital wing.

Two minutes before the clock struck midnight, the magic in the castle started to stir and play up. The flames of magic that lit the corridors and rooms of the old castle began to flicker. Albus and Poppy looked up from the paperwork they were working with. The lighting in the room flickered again. They wondered what was going on, they looked over at each other, hoping that the other may have the answer, but both shrugged.

Moony looked up from where he was curled up on a thin rug, he could feel the disturbance within the magic of not only the castle, but what lay outside. He looked out at the full moon. The pull of the moon was different that night. The moon shone brighter that ever before. He howled again in question, receiving no answer. His senses telling him something was to happen that night.

With the wolfsbane potion in effect the Remus part of his mind told him he needed to get out of the room and towards the place he was pulled to. Poppy and Albus had also felt the strange pull and was on their way to investigate.

In the hospital wing Harry slept unaware of what was going on. Severus had awoken to the strange pull of his magic. The lights went out as he sat up on the bed careful so as not to disturb the sleeping man lying next to him. His wand was out from its hiding place and he cast a 'lumos', the light spell didn't work not even a spark of light lit the tip of his wand.

Moony met up with Poppy and Albus as they stopped outside of two large oak doors. They opened them and stepped inside to witness what the magic was going to show them.

**Please review and tell me what you all think.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. **

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed this story so far and I hope to see more from you all. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and now you get to find out why the magic is pulling them all.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Moonlight shone on Harry's bed illuminating the sleeping seventeen-year-old. Severus looked up as the doors to the hospital wing opened. He leapt out of the bed and stood to one side, as though he had just gotten there. The three greeted each other. Moony giving a slight growl in greeting and moving away, he could sense the apprehension and fear from Severus and he didn't want to frighten the man even more.

The bell began to strike midnight and then Harry was wrapped in a bright swirl of coloured light, wrapping around him as he levitated off the bed. He was taken to the middle of the room, still unconscious and floated two foot from the floor.

A pentagram appeared on the stone floor below him, while he floated over the centre. The colours that were swirling around him began to separate and one by one they moved to one of the corners of the star. Violet to the top point that was behind Harry, the blue light went to Harry's top left, red to the bottom left. Yellow went to his top right and finally green went to the bottom right.

"The guardian's of magic have awakened to lend a hand to the Moon Child," said a soft and gentle voice. "The ancestors of this child are here in spirit. We the guardians of Spirit Magic lend our aid." The violet column of colour pulsed strongly.

The blue column began to pulse. "I am Anteres, Guardian of Water Magic, I lend my aid."

"I am Regulus, Guardian of Fire Magic, I lend my aid." The red pulsed strongly.

The green then throbbed rhythmically. "I am Famahout, Guardian of Earth Magic, I lend my aid."

The last colour yellow began to pulse strongly like the others. "I am Aldebaran, Guardian of Air Magic, I lend my aid."

All the voices came together. "We lend our aid and magic to the Moon Child." Each colour became brighter, making the three people and one werewolf in the room close and shield their eyes.

"Let the spirits guide the Moon Child, Fire, Earth, Water and Air aid the Moon child in his destiny," said a sweet famine voice that they all recognized as Lily Potter. They opened their eyes, hoping to see the young woman one last time. She was not to be seen within the room.

"Protect my child Severus, I approve and give my blessings to you both," she whispered into Severus ear so only he could hear the gently words.

"Awaken in the morn and be well Moon Child," the voices of the guardians said as one. A bright light made those in the rooms close their eyes again.

When the opened them again Harry Potter was lying on the floor, the faint trace of the pentagram on the floor below him. They then saw on Harry's left hand a crescent moon, and on his right was a pentagram, at each point of the star was the symbol of Spirit, Water, Fire, Earth and Air. Poppy levitated Harry back onto his bed and tucked him in.

Poppy then left Harry after doing a scan on the young man. She went to her office where the others had gathered. "He is sleeping still. What happened did not wake him," she told them, as they looked at her in question.

"What was that all about Albus? I have never seen something like that, nor heard anything like it," Severus said from the chair next to the headmaster.

"It is said that a child born on the night of a full moon at the stroke of midnight and within its light is a Moon Child. They are special, and their magic is very, very strong. They also have an affinity for nature, and are parental. It has only happened three times in our recorded history. I do not know if there are any more, as some are never known. The last one was six hundred years ago. When young Mr. Potter was born, he was born in this very castle on the full moon. He was born in moonlight. And as the bells struck midnight beginning the day of the thirty-first of July only his parents, Poppy and myself knew it and now do you both," Albus answered as best as he could, Moon Children were rare, and not much was known about them as they had kept the knowledge of what they were in the family.

"I thought they were legend as many people claim to be a Child of the Moon. But most are not. Being born at midnight is not often heard, but on the very stroke, I have never heard of it happening not even with people who are not Moon Children," Severus exclaimed.

"What about his magic?" Albus then asked the medi-witch as she still stood in the doorway of her office.

"I scanned him before coming in here, hoping that he may have got his magic back, but I could not find his magical signature at all," Poppy said sadly as she sat at her desk.

"Did you scan only for his signature or magic in general?" Severus asked the medi-witch.

"For his signature," She replied, looking at the younger man confused.

Severus sighed. "I suggest that you look for magic in general. Then you can see whether or not it is his new signature. It may have changed from what has just happened."

Poppy huffed and got up from her chair. She went back into the ward where Harry still lay sleeping, unaware of what was going on around him. "I don't see how that would have changed anything," she muttered to herself.

Severus and Albus got up from their chairs while Moony uncurled himself from the plush rug near the fireplace that stood to one side in the room. They followed the irate medi-witch out into the ward and watched as she cast her spells once again.

When she had finished she turned to the three of them and gasped. "How?"

"They Guardian of magic gave him his magic back, his magic was not just his own, it was also his mothers. It was also bound by Voldemort," Albus answered her as he walked closer to the bed.

Severus followed closely, he was happy that his lover had his magic back. When they had been talking before they went to sleep Harry had said that he didn't like the hollow feeling that was left behind without his magic. He also worried about how he was still able to carry the baby. He had told the frightened young man that he was able because the magic had been focused on the baby and it was able to sustain it throughout the pregnancy.

Moony sat behind them he could smell the pleased feelings from Albus and Poppy. What confused him was the fact that he could smell love and happiness from Severus. He did not know whom those feelings were directed to, but he wished he could find out. He was glad that Harry had not lost his magic, he knew that Harry would have found coping without his magic hard, especially because he was going to be staying at Hogwarts.

"What was his magic level before his release?" Albus asked the younger woman.

"They were above average. If he had gone through the release normally he would be on par with you Albus. But now, he is stronger than you, by about five times more power," she answered the headmaster, her voice was quiet.

"If he had not been tainted with Voldemort he would have been powerful. The prophecy said that he would be marked as his equal. It bound so much of his power to make him level with Voldemort. Now that the binding is gone Harry's true power has come forward," Albus said softly, he smiled as he watched Harry turn over in bed. Their voices were disturbing the young man.

"We should go back to the office?" Severus suggested, he did not want Harry to wake up just yet. He knew that his lover might not get the chance to sleep without dreams for a while.

"No, I think we should go now, leave him to his sleep and dream. Poppy, we still have a few things left to finish in my office," Albus said as he and Poppy walked out of the hospital wing, followed by Moony who was going back to his room to sleep before he transformed back.

Severus was left alone in the hospital wing, but he didn't mind. It meant that he could go and lay down with Harry. He set a few spells to warn him and wake him when someone was coming down the corridor outside of the hospital wing doors. He lay down next to Harry who curled up within the strong and secure arms that wrapped around him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry woke up at around five in the morning; he could feel Severus' arms around him. He turned over so he was face to face with his older lover. He missed being able to wake up next to his lover, he barely got chance while he was at school, as sometimes people noticed that he wasn't in the dorm room, though he still was able to sneak down to Severus' quarters once a week. It had been hell while he was at the Dursley's, he was not able to see Severus, let alone owl him.

He watched as Severus' eyes began to flutter as he woke up. Deep black eyes were soon looking at him, concealed in their depth was love, though only one person cold find that love and that was Harry. "Good morning Severus," Harry said cheerfully as he softly kissed his lover's lips.

"Good morning to you as well Harry. I have missed waking up beside you." He smiled as he pulled Harry closer and began to kiss the young man.

The kisses began to get hot and steamy and Harry was beginning to panic. "Severus stop. Please, I'm sorry I just don't think I can go any further. I'm sorry," Harry whispered brokenly as Severus did what Harry said and stopped, although he did not release Harry from within his arms, but held him loosely to give him some space to make sure the young Gryffindor remembered that he was there and he was safe.

"Shush, its okay Harry. It's okay. I don't care, I don't care if we never do anything ever again as long as I can hold you within my arms for the rest of our lives, I don't care," he said as the tears began to fall from the brave and strong young man.

They stayed in each other's arms for another hour, Severus never mentioned what had happened the night before, thinking it would be better coming from Albus and Poppy than himself. He did not really know what was going on. Severus got out a wand and cast a charm on Harry's engagement ring.

"What was that for Severus?" Harry asked as he felt the magic around his hand, he looked at his hand palm, not noticing the markings on the back of the hand.

"So that only those that know about our relationship will be able to see it," he answered with a reassuring smile. They wanted to keep the relationship between the two of them secret for a while longer, even though there was nothing in the school rules saying it was illegal or forbidden as long as the student was over the age of consent. Harry was now seventeen, though he was sixteen when the two got together.

Harry nodded and settled down against Severus again. They lay in each other's arms for a while longer until the alarms went off saying that someone was coming down the corridor to the hospital wing. Severus got off the bed gave Harry one last kiss and drunk an invisibility potion.

Not even a minute later the doors opened and Poppy and Albus walked into the room. They smiled when they saw the young man sitting up in bed and smiling at them. "Good morning Harry," Albus greeted the young man as they went over to his bed.

"Good morning headmaster, Madam Pomfrey," he greeted back as Poppy went over to him and started to scan him to make sure he was healing right.

"Good morning to you as well Harry, everything is healing right, you will need to use the bruise salve for another day or two and they should be fully healed by then," she said, smiling to him as Albus sat down on the chair by the bed, while she sat at the end of the bed.

"Something happened last night, something that has not been seen for a long time," Albus said, still smiling like always. "The guardians of magic and spirit came to you last night; the magic pulled those that are in the castle, which was Remus, Severus, Poppy and myself to you. The guardians gave you back you magic, though it is not like it was before. You are now more powerful than me. You magic was blocked when Voldemort tried to killed you and it bound most of your power."

Harry mouth dropped as he heard what Albus was saying. "I have my magic back?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes, we will need to get you a new wand as I don't think your current wand is attuned to your new magical signature," Albus answered. "Take a look at your hands."

Harry looked at palms of his hands and saw nothing; he then turned them over and saw the crescent moon on his left hand and on the right the pentacle and symbols. Harry looked up to Albus and asked, "What does it mean sir?"

"I do not know, but I can guess that you are a moon child, the guardians have blessed you with some of their power," he answered as best as he could.

"Right." Harry nodded; he knew he would not get a full answer, though he wondered why Severus never mentioned anything to him.

Albus chuckled slightly. "Do not worry Harry all shall reveal it self in time."

"Yes sir." He nodded.

Poppy then took some papers out of her apron pocket and said softly with a smile on her face. "I have something to ask of you and I am hoping that you will say yes."

Harry looked at her, he could see the nervousness within her eyes and smiled at her reassuringly trying to get rid of such a look other young woman. "Ask away Madam Pomfrey," he said softly.

She gave him the papers that she held in her hands and asked as he read the words at the top. "Would you want me to?"

* * *

**Well I hope that you have all enjoyed this chapter, what do you think about Harry's magic coming back. Please review me and tell me what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**

**Thanks to Tiger of the Fire for her fine work as my beta reader. Thanks gal.

* * *

**

Chapter Seven 

Harry stared at the papers that he held tightly in his hands in shock. He looked up at the Medi-witch. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, his voice wobbling a little with his emotions.

Poppy smiled at him in reassurance and took one of the hands that was clenched so tightly against the papers that he held, and held in within her own and replied, "Yes I am, as long as you would like me to."

"But I am seventeen; I'll be of age next year," Harry said softly as he felt Poppy tighten her grip on his small hand slightly.

She smiled at him again and said gently, "I know you could file for emancipation and get it easily, but I would love to adopt you."

"You really want me?" Harry smiled happily. "Even after what has happened?"

Poppy smiled and nodded. "Yes Harry I would love to adopt you, if you are sure you would like living with me, and I don't care what happened Harry."

Harry laughed nervously and moved to embrace the older woman. "I would love for you to adopt me." He smiled as he felt her return the hug.

"All we have to do is sign these papers and print your name, they will automatically file themselves in the ministry archives; your last name will remain the same, unless you wish to take my name," she told the young man as they finished hugging each other.

Harry went quiet for a moment as he thought. "I would like to keep the Potter name. But could you add your name onto it," Harry finally said as he looked hopefully up at the medi-witch.

"Yes we could Harry. I would be honoured for you to have my name." Poppy smiled as she looked quickly over towards Albus who was smiling happily.

"Right all I have to do is print and sign my full name and sign it," he said to himself as Albus handed him a quill to use. Harry signed his name and handed the parchment over to the medi-witch.

"Now it's my turn to sign," she said as she began to print her full name.

Harry gave a little chuckle when she had finished writing her middle name. "Your…" he began to say.

"Yes I know, Poppy Poppadom**(1)** Pomfrey does sound silly. You can blame my father for it. Poppadom's are a Wizarding food, which went over into Muggle cuisine. He happened to be drunk when I was born; as they are his favourite foods, he added it to my birth record. Unfortunately it had stuck and could not be changed," she answered him, he was now laughing.

"Its different, that's for sure." Harry smiled as Poppy finished signing her name on the parchment, with one last flourish the parchment floated up into the air and flashed.

It then disappeared, archiving itself within the walls of the ministry. "There it is done, and no one can take you away from me, not even the Minister of Magic, the bumbling fool," Poppy said, smiling happily at the young man that had just become her new son.

She had four children with her late husband, when he passed away at Voldemort's hands she went and used her maiden name of Pomfrey and not Malfoy. She was Lucius Malfoy's aunt; she was disappointed in the way that Maconus Malfoy, Lucius' father, had chosen to follow Voldemort and Grindelwald, though that was never proven. Kaden had followed the light, during the Grindelwald wars, and had fought against his brother when Voldemort first rose to power. He had fallen not long after his youngest of three sons had entered Hogwarts; the only daughter had just graduated and had begun her medi-witch training.

Her children had survived the war with Voldemort so far, though she was always frightened to hear if Death Eaters had killed her youngest son, Mathew, in the line of duty, as he was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Her daughter Jasmine was a medi-witch at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Her husband was part Veela, their two children Fleur and Gabrielle, her eldest daughter was getting married to Bill Weasley, and her youngest was still attending Beauxbatons. Her eldest son Galen had worked along side Bill Weasley in Egypt at Gringotts, Until Bill moved back to England, Galen was a senior curse-breaker who had taken on Bill when he had first gone out there to train for the job of curse-breaker. Her middle son had married young and now owned the broom making company that produced the Firebolts. He had four children, one boy and three girls, all were still young, though next year their eldest daughter would be entering Hogwarts.

"Well Harry, we will be here for most of the day, but we will be heading to my cottage sometime this evening," Poppy said as she gave the young man another hug, she was a little excited about letting Harry have the home he truly deserved.

"A cottage?" Harry queered, he could see the headmaster smirk slightly from the corner of his eye, and the aged wizard had said nothing since Poppy had given him the adoption papers.

"Yes cottage, a nice three bed roomed cottage near the sea in Cornwall, lovely place very peaceful, a little five minute walk to the beach. When we get there you will have to chose one of the two spare rooms to make it yours, we'll get some paint and paint it as well if you want, whatever colour you would like it to be, though I do ask you to try and not have the blasé that are Gryffindor colours, I know you are patriotic to your house but I am a Slytherin at heart." She smiled fondly with an amused glint in her eyes as she was speaking to him.

Harry looked at her and smirked himself. "I don't mind green and silver, they are the colours of the house I should have been in if I hadn't argued with the hat when I was sorted. I did not want to be with the stuck up Malfoy who had insulted my friends."

"You were supposed to be a Slytherin, I don't believe it," Poppy said, shocked at the confession.

"Yep. Sometimes I think I should have gone, but I'm happy in Gryffindor even though all the red kind of scares me at times, I like the people I have met in that house," He said, giving a cheeky little grin.

Poppy gave a slight chuckle. "Not many could put up with a Malfoy male, it took me awhile to get used to Jaden's ways, and he was a loving husband, though he was not like his nephew or brother," she told the young man.

"You're related to the Malfoy's!" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes Lucius is my nephew. Now because of the adoption you are also related to them, they are your cousins," she told the teen, grinning madly.

Harry laughed and pretended to rub his hands together gleefully and said in a mock menacing voice, "I am going to have some fun with this."

"Harry you definitely belong in Slytherin, the ultimate Slytherin, pretending to be a Gryffindor. I have to say some of the things you have gotten up to recently have reeked of Slytherin." She smiled.

Albus coughed slightly, and said as he stood up, "Well, I shall leave you be for a while, Severus will be coming up shortly to give you the nutrient potion he has been brewing for you. You will be alright on you own until Severus comes up to give you the potion won't you Harry?" he asked the young man.

"Yes sir, I may rest for a while longer, before we go to Madam Pomfrey's cottage," he told the headmaster.

"It is not Madam Pomfrey anymore Harry, to you its Poppy or whatever you feel comfortable with calling me," she told Harry.

Harry gave an evil little grin and said joyfully. "Okay then Poppadom."

Poppy rolled her eyes good-naturedly and said with a mock air of long suffering resignation. "Except that if you please young Harry," she said as she leaned over and gave him one last embrace as she stood up from the bed.

"Okay Poppy, I just could not help myself," se said with a sigh of pretend helplessness.

"I know." She smirked. "Most can't when they hear it. Anyways, I am going to go and find Remus, the full moon was last night, and I want to make sure he is well. The Wolfsbane potion may help in keeping his mind during the transformation, but he still is exhausted after the night of the full moon," she told him as she watched Albus walk out of the room, mumbling to himself about whom to get as next year's DADA teacher.

Poppy shook her head and gave Harry a small kiss on his forehead in a motherly gesture and left the young man to his rest. It was ten minutes later when Severus walked into the ward with his robes billowing in their usual menacing way. He was acting that way to make sure no one found out about their relationship, even though it was not against the rules of the school, as they were both over the age of consent, which is sixteen, they were not ready for people to know about them yet, even though they had just gotten engaged.

Severus saw that no one was around apart from Harry. He dropped his scowl and smiled as he went over to Harry's bed and sat at the edge of it. "Here you go Harry, drink it all in one go, that way it would not taste as bad," he said with a smile as he gave Harry the goblet that he had brought in with him.

Harry took the goblet and downed the contents in one go. "Yuck. I really wish something could be done about the taste of a potion, I know that it would make the strength of the potion go down, but it would be worth it sometimes." Harry grimaced.

"Well when you are better why don't we try and do something about it, maybe a spell would work as it is not truly part of the potion," he said as he thought more about what his fiancée said.

"It would be nice, but it will have to wait until after the holidays. Poppy has just adopted me and we are going to her cottage for the holidays," Harry said softly.

Severus looked at Harry with his eyes wide open; he blinked a few times and said, "She has adopted you?"

Harry smiled at Severus' shocked face and said, "Yep she has, so we will be spending the summer together, we will be leaving here in the evening so I can pick a room in her cottage. I will write to you as often as I can. We are going to have to use your owl," Harry said, his voice going low when he talked about an owl as he remembered his own snowy white owl that Vernon had killed near the beginning of the summer holidays.

"Oh Harry," Severus whispered at the sad look on his lover's face, he pulled the young man into his arms and held him close. He felt Harry stiffen a little when he first touched the young man, but he soon relaxed, as Harry felt safe within his lover's arms.

"Love you Severus," Harry murmured as he relaxed totally in his lovers arms.

"Love you too Harry." Severus smiled into Harry's messy black mop.

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep while being comforted by Severus. Severus hated that he had to leave Harry with him being asleep. He wrote a quick note and placed somewhere where only Harry would be able to find it, namely underneath his pillow, as Harry had the habit of curling up with a hand underneath his pillow, with one last kiss on Harry's forehead he left the young man to get back to the potions that Madam Pomfrey needed ready before the school year began, Severus wanted to get them out of the way so he could relax a bit during the summer, although he would be answering to Voldemort's call more than he would like.

An hour later, Poppy came back and smiled as she saw the sleeping Harry. It was a shame that she had to wake him so they could get going to her cottage for the rest of the summer holidays, though they would be back before the last week of the holidays, so she could sort out the hospital wing, and get it ready for any of the children that got hurt or sick.

"Harry dear, come on sweetie, you have to wake up now, you have to get ready," she said gently as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry groaned and placed his head underneath his pillow, coming across the letter that Severus had left for him.

"'Kay Poppy, I'll get ready, where are my clothes?" Harry asked as he hid the letter and looked out from underneath the pillow.

"They are on a chair nearby. I will be in my office gathering a few things and then we shall go okay Harry," she said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and left him to get ready.

Harry quickly got dressed and sat on the bed in the hospital wing, waiting for his new, adopted mother to finished gathering some things together. He took the letter that Severus had left from where he had hid it and opened it and began to read.

To my dearest Harry 

_I am sorry to leave you while you are sleeping, but Poppy could come back at any moment and we don't what her to know about us just yet, though I would love to shout to the whole world that you are with me and that I love you. I will owl you as often as I can, I will be getting a new owl just for us to use. I am thinking about getting you a new owl, though I don't want to disrespect the memory of Hedwig, whom I know meant a lot to you. I will send you a letter tomorrow, though I count the days until you are back here so I can see you once again._

_Love you with all my Heart and Soul_

_Severus_

Harry smiled as he read the letter; he knew he needed a new owl if he was to write to his friends. But he was unsure whether or not to do so, as he still missed Hedwig. She was his first ever gift from someone that had actually cared about him, and her loss still hurt him. He did not want another owl that was snowy white, maybe a nice tawny owl, or if he could find one a nice black one, the opposite of what Hedwig was. He sighed and put the letter away. He had nothing more than the clothes that he was wearing and he would have to go shopping to get his school things as well as other things he would need. For the year he had left at Hogwarts.

They were to head off to Poppy's cottage in Cornwall for most of the summer, only coming back a week before school started, he was a little nervous about going, as he did not know what was to be expected of him. He had begun to care for the Medi-witch quite quickly as she was the one to always help him after he had been hurt. After a few more minutes, Poppy walked out of her office with a bag in hand and looked at the young man.

"You look just like your father did when he was here sitting down as he waited for you to be born," she said as she remembers that night just over seventeen-years-ago.

Harry looked up from where he was nervously playing with the edge of a blanket. "Could you tell me about it? Please?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Poppy nodded her head and went over to the bed and sat down, she put her arms around him and pulled him close, his muscles tightened a little, he still was not used to having this caring woman hold him, as well as the rape he had gone through had left him a little nervous when he is touch by anyone.

"Well let me remember, it was three weeks after your mother's twenty-second birthday. They were here for an order meeting during the school holidays. She was coming out of Albus' office when she stopped, her labour pains had begun. Before we could get her here, her water had broken, they were so scared that something was wrong. You were almost two months early. They were worried they were losing you. Lily had miscarried two years before. I put her on the bed just over there," she reminisced as she pointed to the bed opposite from where they were sitting.

"What happened next Poppy?" Harry asked her.

Poppy smiled as she looked at Harry's eyes, they showed a thirst for the knowledge of what his parents were like. "It was the thirtieth of July at around eight p.m. she was finally fully dilated. Your father was sitting where we are sitting now. Lily called him and said that she wanted him there with her not across the other side of the room. So he did and sat at the head of the bed and kept her calm. The thing was, you were taking your sweet time going through the birth canal. The Hogwarts bell struck midnight and all the candles blew out, and on the stroke of twelve you were born. It was the night of a full moon. The moonbeam laid on you when you first entered this world. A moment later the candles were lit again and you cried. It was a very strong cry as well. For being two months early you were very healthy. You had bright blue eyes, we didn't think they were going to change colour, as your father's eyes were bright blue, most of the time they sparkled with mischief." She smiled as she hugged him close. "You are special, and not because of a stupid prophecy that was made before you were born," she added quietly.

"Could you tell me more about my parents? I never got chance to ask Sirius, and Remus is always doing something for the Order," he asked, hoping the kindly woman would say yes.

Poppy smiled and kissed his head in a motherly gesture. "Of course I will be happy to. Well let's go as soon as we get to our home, you should pick a bedroom for yourself, there is one facing the sea and another facing into the town. We can decorate it tomorrow and get some things in from the town. I think you will like it there, well I hope you do," she said as she got up off the bed and pulled the young man up as well. "Albus has given me a portkey to get there, I know you do not like them, but it will be alright, I will be there for you and hold you," she said, smiling softly at her new son.

"It sounds wonderful. And I can't wait until I see the beach; I have never been to one. The Dursleys never let me I always had to stay behind," Harry said excitedly. He was looking forward to going to the cottage and walking along the beach, maybe if he had time he would build a sand castle.

Poppy laughed. "I will make sure you have a kite to fly as well, you have to fly a kite on the beach at least once in your lifetime, and I have noticed that most wizards have never flown one. Jaden didn't until I made him, just before he was killed," she said, her voice going a little sad when she motioned her late husband.

Harry heard the sadness and chased it away as best as he could by hugging the older woman. "We will fly a kite and have some fun." Harry smiled. "Shall we get going?"

Poppy smiled as she hugged Harry back and replied, "Yes lets." With those words she brought out a teacup that Albus had charmed as their portkey and spoke the activation word, "New family," they were whisked away from the Hospital Wing and to a beautiful garden with a cottage at the end of the garden path, a sea breeze flowing through the flowing bushes.

* * *

(**1)Poppadom my friend daughterofsnape came up with this while we were drinking in her back yard with her mother. I mentioned that I needed a middle name for Poppy Pomfrey and this is what they came up with and I decided to use it because I thought it was funny, what do you all think.**

**Well sorry for the wait hope this is all right for you all. Read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter, do you like who Poppy is related to?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.

I hope you all enjoy this update and sorry for the wait real life took over one again.

**Hidden Legacy**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry lay sleeping in his new room at the small three-bedroom cottage that belonged to Poppy Pomfrey. They had decorated the room as soon as they had reached the cottage the day before. It was now his second night in the cottage, and it was already beginning to feel like home to him. He was worried about Voldemort and what would happen if he found out about Poppy; he didn't want the medi-witch to be in danger because of him. Harry started to toss and turn, as his dreams became a vision

"_Ssseverusss I am ssso glad you could join me," Voldemort said as the Potion Master knelt in a show of respect for the Dark Lord._

"_My Lord," he replied as he stood up and stepped back waiting for him to question the potions master._

"_Have you found out where the boy isss, it hasss been almost a week sssince you have lossst the brat?"_

"_No my Lord, Dumbledore has had the boy taken somewhere else. I am continually trying to get the information out of him and any others that may be around the castle," he answered, hoping Voldemort took his answer as the truth._

"_Crucio!" he yelled as he put Severus under the Cruciatus curse and ended it as quickly as he started it. "Find out more Ssseverusss. I want my heir back, the boy ssshould not be able to ssstop you, he ssshould have no magic! Asss sssoon asss the child isss born Potter isss dead."_

"Nooooooooo! He won't have my baby, he won't!" Harry yelled as he woke up after the vision and started to cry.

Poppy got up from her bed and as she ran to Harry's room, she pulled on her nightgown. She burst into the room with the door slamming onto the wall. "Harry?" she said gently as she saw the tears running down his checks. "What happened Harry?" she asked gently as she sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him into her arms once again.

"Voldemort, he wants my baby, he won't have my baby; he can't," Harry sobbed as he wrapped his own arms around the motherly medi-witch.

"He won't Harry, it may be his, but we will all make sure he will never see the child," she said to reassure the young wizard she held.

Harry shook his head and said softly, "It's not Voldemort's though." It was so quiet that Poppy just about heard the soft confession.

Poppy looked down at the black haired young man and asked softly, "Then who is the father?"

Harry looked up at her and pleaded with his eyes and then his voice. "Please Poppy you cannot say anything about it, no one knows only me and the one I am involved with. Please keep it a secret for us."

Poppy smiled and gave in and said, "I'll keep it as long as it doesn't hurt you. Alright Harry?" She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'm in love with someone, and that someone is the father. We are engaged now; he asked me not that long ago." Harry smiled up at her; she could see the happiness on his face and could not be mad at anything that brought that smile to his face.

"May I ask who it is Harry?" she asked the pregnant wizard.

"Severus, he is wonderful to me, he made me feel loved more than anyone, other than yourself." He smiled. "He asked me to marry him on my birthday when you had all left me alone to sleep and rest, he came in."

"Ah, well that explains why he was there before us when we felt the pull of Magic, he should have been the furthest away and arrived last. I had thought he was prowling around the castle after another sleepless night. He's had a lot over last year. I think he missed you," she surmised.

Harry laughed and replied, "Yeah, he said as much just before I left to go back to the Dursleys. He really does love me, and I love him. The potion he gave me that would let me become pregnant, was different, it had a time release on it so that when… when Voldemort came, it would wipe out his seed and put his in its place, so Voldemort is not the father, but Severus." Harry's voice quivered slightly when he mentioned the rape.

Poppy smiled for him, holding him tighter. "That's good then, isn't it? Your child is made of love," She said softly.

Harry gave a small laugh. "Yeah. That's true and I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Anything else you want to talk about?" she asked the young man she now called her baby boy, though only in her head, as she didn't think that Harry would be to pleased about being called baby.

"No I'm fine now, thank you. I should get some sleep now, we are still going to Diagon Ally aren't we?" he asked her with a large smile, a true smile.

"Yes, well good night Harry," she said as she helped him back to bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Harry, I'll wake you in the morning if you are not already awake," she told him as he smiled warmly up at her.

"Night," he said as he turned over onto his side and went back to sleep, his fears forgotten in the love of a parent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry woke up on his own, without Poppy having to wake him. He quickly showered and got dress and followed his nose down into the kitchen where he saw Poppy cooking. "Good morning Harry, breakfast will be done in a moment," Poppy greeted as Harry sat down at the breakfast table.

"Do you need any help Poppy?" he asked as he watched her move about the kitchen with the ease and grace that she moved around the Hospital Wing, she belong in both places.

"No Harry you stay there, I am almost done," she told him as she finished off the bacon and started to sever them both. "You make sure to eat everything. We are going to Diagon alley in a little while."

"Okay Poppy. Thanks, smells wonderful," he complemented, as they both dug in and ate in silence.

Half-hour later they had finished eating and were ready to floo to Diagon alley. They came out of the floo into The Leaky Cauldron and then out into Diagon alley. The first place they went to was Olivander's, as Harry's wand was not working for him anymore. He had used it while still at Hogwarts, though he was now seventeen and allowed to use magic outside of school. He could only get a little flash from his wand. He had told Poppy that it didn't feel right for him anymore.

The bell over the door rang as they walked in; Mr Olivander was up a ladder looking at the wands he was dusting off. "Hello again Mr Potter. Your wand no longer suits you. You will be needing something special," he said as he started to climb down and turned to face the two that stood before him.

"How…" Harry started to say but was interrupted.

"Do not worry about that Mr Potter, just come with me, what you need is not on show for just anyone," Olivander said as he led Poppy and Harry to a door he had to give a password to. "The things in here are powerful Mr Potter, more powerful than anything any normal witch or wizard would need, but the markings on your hand show me that you may find your true match within this room."

Harry looked at the star and the markings that surrounded it. He had heard from Poppy what happened that night, and then from Severus, who had told him his mother had blessed their relationship. He was happy to know that his mother was all right with him being with Severus.

They walked into the room and noticed that hanging on the walls were about fifty staffs, in various design no two were the same. Harry felt drawn to one over to the left and walked over to it. He didn't notice the Olivander's face was smiling happily. "This one, this one is for me," Harry said, sure of himself as he held out his hand to pick it up, but before he could it flew and slapped into his hand.

As soon as the staff touch his had a bright light surrounded him, Harry closed his eyes and began to hover, not aware of anything. The pentagram once again appeared on the floor underneath where he floated. Harry was bonding with his staff. A few moments later the pentagram disappeared and Harry rested once again on the ground. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the two in the room, he then looked over at his new staff.

The staff was made of a mix between the wood Ebony and ivory, the two contrasting colours swirled around each other to the top. Along the side were carvings in an inlaid greyish wood, of a grim, werewolf, stag and tiger. At the top of the staff was a phoenix his wings going up to make a circle, with inside rested to gems, onyx and an emerald. In a yin yang design, there were even two small jewels in the middle of the other gems.

"That, my dear Mr Potter is a very special staff, it was made by the four founders together, they worked to build and make it. The grey wood is actually an Elven wood from their home city. They asked my ancestor to give a letter to the one who it was made for," he said as he moved forward and presented the young wizard with an envelope seal with wax, the crest that was pressed into the wax was that of Hogwarts. "Read it when you are alone was the only thing they told my ancestor."

"Thank you Mr Olivander, I will do that," Harry said, smiling at the older man. "How much for the staff?" he then asked as the three made their way back into the shop area.

"There is no charge for this staff, I know you will do great and wonderful things with it, my payment is to see you succeed in your destiny," he answered as he smiled once more and went back to dusting his wand cases. "Oh and Mr Potter, if you want to hide your staff ask your wand to turn into a ring, and it shall."

"Thank you. Please turn into a ring." He asked his staff and it did just that. The ring was gold and looked like the Hogwarts school crest, but instead of the normal animals that represented the four houses there was the four animals that was carved into the Elven wood there instead. In the middle of them was the phoenix, one onyx eye and one emerald eye.

"Good bye Ollie," Poppy said as she gave her old school friend a nod.

"Bye Poppy," he said absently as they then left the shop to finish off their shopping trip.

They bought Harry some clothes, robes and Muggle type clothes. They also bought him his school things, books, parchment, ink and quills were bought. He still had his summer homework to complete, though the headmaster had said that he did not have to complete it, he had an extra month to do so, though he wanted to get his Potion's essay done as he knew that even though he had an extra moth Severus would need to have it then, as he would have to appear mean towards Harry, even after what had happened. Harry didn't think it would take too long do the essay as he knew most of it.

They went back home and Harry put his things away in his bedroom before joining Poppy back downstairs in the living room. "My family will be arriving tomorrow, we always have a little get together during the summer holidays, and it is the only time we all get to see each other. We do it every year. So will it be alright for you to join us?" she said as Harry sat down on the couch.

Harry leaned back, he was nervous as there would be people around that he didn't know, but he would do his best. "Yes it will be fine. I can't wait until I meet some of my new family," he said, sounding braver than he felt.

"It will be all my family; Voldemort killed most of them off during his first reign of terror," she told him, smiling sadly at the loss she felt, knowing that there was only a few members of her family left.

"Sorry Poppy, it will be fine. At least they are all right," Harry said as he got up and went over to his new mother and held her.

"I'm just glad I could add another child to my family," she said, hugging him back. It felt good for her to have someone she could take care of once again, she missed the feeling she felt when she was a mother, and now that everyone had flown the nest she felt slightly alone in the world, even though she still had family.

**Well did you all like. Read and review please. I need them to get me kick started on writing the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG, if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**

**This has not been beta read yet.**

**I hope you all like this new chapter.**

**Hidden Legacy**

**Chapter Nine**

Harry stood in his room looking at the letter that Olivander had given him. He had left Poppy in the kitchen cooking the dinner, she had shooed him out of the room and told him to read the letter. He had asked the ring to turn back in to his staff, which he had done so. He went and sat on his bed with the staff in one hand and the letter in the other. He lent the staff against his shoulder and opened the letter. He began to read.

_To The Moon Child_

_The only way that you could have been worthy and able to bond with the staff is if you are the Child of the Moon, or Moon Child if you will. The staff will help you control the immense power that you have. I know that you will be able to control the element of water; you will need to practice this gift. You will also control another element that is to do more with who you are than anything else. You will need to find out what it is and how to control it. These two tasks will be difficult as there are not many elementals in out world while we are alive. We the founders of Hogwarts are the only ones at the moment, with one or two others that live on the continent. Helga is able to control Earth, I, Godric Gryffindor am able to control Fire, and for Salazar water and Rowena she is able to control Air._

_We all wish you luck in this task._

_The Founders of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He finished and folded the letter back up and placed it back into the envelope. So he was an elemental. He got up from the bed and took a step towards the door when his staff began to glow. Harry looked at it and waited, wondering what would happen next.

The glow enveloped him and he heard a whispering voice, "Hello my child, do not fret. There is a water elemental not that far from your heart, when she sees the sign on your hand she will help you."

"Do you know what my other elemental is by any chance?" Harry asked the whispery voice.

"That my dear is what you have to find out for your self. Do not worry though my child you shall know soon enough." The female voice said to him as he felt a caress over his head.

He felt reassure and loved with that single ghostly touch. "Thank you." Harry said with a smile as the glow faded.

Harry told his staff to go back to a ring and went down stair as he heard Poppy call him for dinner. She asked about the letter and he told her what is said and about what happened in his room with the voice. He told her of the caress that he felt, like a touch he had felt a long time ago and couldn't remember. They talked for a little while longer during dinner. After dinner Harry did some of his summer homework while Poppy read a new Medical Journal that had come out the week before. Then they went to bed early as the family was coming round tomorrow

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry woke the next day to voices coming from down stairs. He showered and dressed and went down the stairs and went into the kitchen where he could hear Poppy talking to their visitors.

"So are you going to tell us about our new baby brother mom?" came a rough male voice as he reached the kitchen door.

"Well he is in his last year at Hogwarts. He has a very kind heart and would do anything for you, he has been through a rough patch recently but is recovering. I first met him when he was born as I was the one who delivered him, I then met him again when he came to Hogwarts." She said cryptically.

"Aren't you going to tell us anymore about him?" asked a different male voice.

"Why don't you ask him your self." She answered as she saw Harry come into the room slowly.

The two men swung round and saw the young man walk the rest of the way into the room. "So you're the one that has taken my place as the baby of the family. I'm Mathew." Said the young Auror.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry." Harry said as he walked forward and held out his hand. It was grasped in a strong hand and shook.

The other man came up and shook his hand as well. "I'm Galen, I heard about you from Bill Weasley, said you were a nice guy. Mom's told me the same as well." Said the roughened voice.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said with a shy smile. He was a little nervous with two people around him that he didn't know. He gave a glance over to Poppy who smiled encouragingly at him.

"The others will get here soon, someone you know will be here, well two that you knows you. They won't stop talking about you to my daughter Jasmine." Poppy said as she made more sandwiches as Galen and Mathew nodded their heads and went outside to prepare the garden for the rest of the family.

"Who?" Harry asked as the floo connection flared up and a man, woman and four kids walked out of the green flame.

"Are you my new uncle?" said the smallest little girl as she spotted the young Harry standing in the kitchen. "Daddy said he had a new baby brother, so that means I got a new uncle." She reasoned.

"Well, erm, I suppose." Harry mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Quinn, This is my wife Leanne, my daughters Maria, who's eleven and starting Hogwarts next year. My nine year old Zaria, My only little boy Shawn, he is six. And this little inquisitive monster is Kari, she's five and has her nose in everything." Quinn said as he introduced his family.

"So what's your name, nana didn't tell daddy, she said she wanted it to be a surprise." Kari said as she took Harry's hand and looked up at him.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you all." He smiled, at ease with the little girl that had clamed his hand as her own.

Shawn walked over to the pair and asked, "Do you like Quidditch Uncle Harry?"

Harry knelt down and said smiling, "Yeah I do. I'm a seeker in the Gryffindor house team at Hogwarts. I never heard of Quidditch until I got picked for the team, the captain Oliver Wood had to tell me about it."

"Why didn't ya know about it?" Shawn asked his new uncle.

"I live with Muggle's until I came to Hogwarts. They didn't know about Quidditch though they did know about wizards as my mom and dads were wizards too." Harry explained simply.

"You silly, mommy's aren't wizards they witches." Kari giggled as she corrected Harry.

"You know Kari, you're absolutely right. They are witches aren't they. You a little witch too aren't you sweet pea." Harry smiled at her.

"Come one kids, you other uncles are out side waiting to see you all again." Quinn called as he stood in the back doorway.

"Yay!" they yelled as they let go of Harry and ran out the back door, where Mathew, Galen and their other two sisters were.

"You all right Harry?" Poppy asked as the two were left alone in the kitchen.

"I think so, I was a little nervous about having men around but I know they wont hurt me." Harry answered as best as he could, Poppy went over to him and held him as he took a few calming breaths. They floo flared once again as another family came through the floo connection.

"Mother we're here." Came a female voice. "Hey mom, is this my new brother?" she asked as she spotted the two.

"Yes he is." Poppy smiled as they separated from their hug. "Harry this is jasmine, my only daughter. Her husband Philippe, and you already know her two daughters."

"Harri oh so you're my new cousin." Fleur said as she rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Fleur?" he smiled "I didn't know you were related to Poppy." He said as he hugged the slightly older witch back.

"Harri my hero." Squealed Gabrielle. She rushed over as wrapped her arms around the person who had rescued her from the lake.

"Hello Gabrielle. How have you been?" he asked the young girl.

"I have been well. And you Harri?" she asked.

"I'm okay." Was all he said.

They talked a little more and then went out side with the rest of the family. Fleur told Harry that she had gotten engaged to Bill recently. She told him that she was going to begin her training in medi-wizardry. She was going to follow her mother, grandmother and great grandmother into it.

Kari and Shawn wanted to play with Harry a lot, they were fascinated by their new uncle. He had even got permission to take them each up into the air and fly then around on his broom for a while. Though Poppy said no stunts like he usually does during Quidditch.

Maria and Zaria were a little shy around him, though after Kari and Shawn had been flying with him, they wanted to have a go as well. She he took them up for a little fly as well. When they were eating the food that Poppy had made that morning Maria cornered him and asked him what the teachers were like at Hogwarts.

"I heard about Professor Snape and that he is mean. Is he really?" Maria asked as she sat next to Harry.

"He doesn't like those who don't pay attention in his class. He teaches potions and it is really dangerous if we don't listen. That why he comes across as mean and nasty. But he is just trying to keep you safe. So always listen to his instructions and do as your told." Harry told her, he couldn't really say that he was a softy at heart as he had a reputation to maintain because of his spying duties.

"I like potions, I've been reading all of my books and some extra that I made dad but for me." She said smiling.

"Then you are already half way there. He loves his potions, and I don't think he likes it when he sees people botch them. To him potions come easily. For everyone else they are hard. I not very good at potions and he is always singling me out, but I am getting better though." Harry added.

"Severus is just misunderstood." Poppy said as she listened in on the conversation.

"Don't you mean he loves his potions a little too much." Harry smiled at her.

"He loves something else as well Harry." She said cryptically, the rest of the family didn't get it but Harry did.

"I suppose you're right Poppy, he does." Harry said with a smile as he fingered the concealed ring on his finger.

Harry sent the rest of the day talking with his new family members and playing with the younger kids. He would have his own child to look after in about nine months and he was excited. He knew that he and Severus would love the child more than anything. They had talked about children before and that they both wanted some. They were going to wait, but they didn't mind it happening now.

**Well I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Well thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have given me, if you have a question put it in your review and I will reply to you. Unless it gives too much of the story away.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, though I do wish I did.

**Sorry it has taken so long to get something out, severe writers block. This is not as long as the others but it will have to do for now. **

**It may take me a while to update things as we had a fire in out flat yesterday and we need to get everything sorted and cleaned up. hopefully it wont take to long.**

**On with the chapter**

Hidden Legacy 

**Chapter Ten**

It was time to go back to Hogwarts. He had owled his friends telling them that he had been adopted by Poppy and that he was getting to know his new family. His friends were pleased and happy to know that their friend now had a family by his side, one that loved him. he hadn't told them that he was also related to Draco Malfoy, he was waiting to surprise that on the blond when he insulted them next.

Harry stood at Kings Cross with Poppy, on the muggle side, they were waiting for Quinn to come with Maria. Harry had told Poppy that he would watch out for his niece. It was half ten when the two final appeared. Quinn was carting Maria's trunk with him as Maria darted forwards and hugged her grandmother.

"Hello Maria dear. How was the rest of your summer?" the Medi-witch asked.

"It was wonderful Nana we went to the beach at St Ives in Cornwall. It was fun, we made sandcastles and me and Zaria flew a kite. It almost pulled us off our feet, dad had to help us with it." The young eleven year old answered excitedly about the small family holiday that she had taken after the family gathering.

The four walked through the barrier, with Harry and Maria going first. Maria couldn't wait until she got to Hogwarts, she would be going to school with her uncle. Not many could say that to their friends. Harry put the trunks onto the train and went over to say goodbye to Quinn, as he would be seeing Poppy when he reached the school.

"Well Maria make sure you behave yourself, if you have any problems go to your Grandmother or your Uncle Harry, okay sweet heart." Quinn told his young daughter. Poppy smiled at the two and then walked over to Mrs Longbottom to talk with her, the two were old school friends.

"I will dad. I'll write as much as I can." She smiled as she hugged her father.

"I wish your mother could be here as well." He said as he held her tightly.

"Hee hee. I know."

"Yes well someone had to look after the others, and if we had brought Kari along, she would have sneaked onto the train with you." He laughed.

Maria let go of her father and started towards the train with Harry. Poppy had finished talking with Mrs Longbottom and had gone to stand by Quinn.

"Well Potter, looks like you have picked up another stray this year." Came the arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Actually Draco, they are your cousins." Poppy said as she came up behind the young blond.

"My what? Great Aunt Poppy, how can Potter be my cousin?" Malfoy asked as he turned around to look at the Medi-witch.

Poppy wished once again that she could do something to get the young man away from her nephew Lucius. "If your mother and father ever bothered to read the messages that I sent to them about the family gathering, they would have known that there was a new family member, and that your cousin Maria would be attending Hogwarts this year." she told him. She knew that he would tell Lucius and that it would work its way back to Voldemort. But that would be a good idea for it to be known that Harry now had family protection, true family protection.

"Nice to meet you cousin." Harry smirked over at the blond.

"I don't believe it." Malfoy huffed as he stormed onto the train.

"Harry!" Ron Weasley called as the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione and her parents followed the red headed teen.

"Ron, how was your summer?" Harry asked as he walked over to his best friend.

"It was brilliant, we went to the Wizarding Quarter, it's in America, Hermione and her family came with us, we had a lot of fun, it was so different from Diagon Alley I just wish that you could have come with us. Would have been even better." He answered as Hermione stood beside him.

"Yeah well something better happened to me, I got a family. I still don't believe that Poppy adopted me. I have three brothers and a sister, and a few nieces and nephews. Which include Fleur Delacour. And Maria over there." He told them both as he gestured to Maria who was talking to another first year.

"Cool." The red head grinned as he looped an arm around Hermione's waist.

Harry grinned back as he brushed his left hand through his hair, "Harry?" came the questioning voice of Molly Weasley.

"Hello Mrs Weasley how was your summer?" Harry asked her as he saw her slightly pale face behind Ron and Hermione.

"Harry come here child, I want to talk to you about something important." She said as she held out her hand. He put his right hand in hers, she looked at the symbol and her face paled even more. She pulled him out of the way to an almost deserted part of the platform. She quickly put up a privacy ward around the two of them.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"You're a Moon Child. I've been having dreams for over fifteen years. Since that Halloween. They never made much sense, all they showed me was that I would meet someone with a crescent moon on their left hand and a pentagram with the elements on their right. The dreams told me that they would be a Water Elemental like me and that I would have to guide them and show them how to use that ability." She told him, her voice excited but with a hint of fear in it.

"You dreamed about me?"

Molly smiled, "Yes I did. I never saw the face, all I heard was a woman's voice telling me that you would become a large part of my life and that you would be one of the family. I thought that it might be you but the images never appeared on your hands, so I thought it would be someone Charlie or Bill brought home."

"Well at least I know what the voice meant when she said that the one who would teach me would be close to my heart. You have been a mother to me since I met you."

"Well you have a mother now, and I have known Poppy since I was eleven and went to Hogwarts myself. I know she will take good care of you. But if you ever need me I am here for you. Now we will meet in Hogsmeade and I will take you to a place where I learnt how to control my Water Element. Owl me with the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend alight Harry." She told him gently, as she pulled him into a motherly hug.

"I will Mrs Weasley." Harry smiled back, embracing the woman as tight as he could.

"Molly, Harry, Molly." She said as she let him go and then let the privacy spell fall around them.

"Okay, Molly."

"On to the train with you. It will be leaving in a little bit. Go and find a place to sit. I remember always having to search for a place to sit." She reminisced.

Harry smiled and nodded to her, and ran off to Ron and Hermione who were waiting to get on the train. Maria was standing nearby with the first year she was talking to a little while ago. Harry motioned for the two older ones to find a place for them all to sit and Harry approached to the younger ones with a smile.

"Hey Maria, who is your new friend?" he asked, smiling trying to put the new comer at ease.

"Hi Uncle Harry, this is Janice, she has a brother coming here as well. This is my Uncle Harry, my Grandma adopted him in the summer. He's in Gryfindor, and plays Seeker on the Quidditch team." Maria said as she introduced the two to each other.

"Hi Janice. It's nice to meet you. Would you both like join me and my friends in our compartment?" he asked them.

"That's okay, I'm going to take Maria and introduce her to some of my friends." Janice smiled as she took Maria's hand and pulled her towards the train.

"Bye Uncle Harry, I'll see you later!" she called as the two girls disappeared onto the train.

Harry laughed as he walked onto the train and found an empty compartment. Hermione was headgirl this year, and Terry Boot was headboy. Ron was a prefect and so Harry was on his own for a little while until the two came back. Though Neville and Ginny would be joining him in a while, they were just catching up with some other friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone was sat in the Great Hall waiting for the first years to be brought in and sorted. He had told Ginny and Neville about Poppy, and that she was related to the Malfoy family, though he did not have chance to tell Ron and Hermione as a fight had broken out on the train and they had to sort it all out.

The Hall silenced as Professor McGonagall brought the first years in. She stepped up and stood by the old wooden stool. She unrolled the scroll and started to read the names letting the young eleven year olds.

"Janice Crabbe" she called, as the slender young girl walked up, her blond hair bouncing as the sat on the stool.

"Gryfindor!" the hat shouted, Janice smiled and went over to the Gryfindor table. Harry looked over towards the Slytherin table and noticed the shocked look on Crabbe's face at his sister's placement.

'So that's her older brother.' Harry thought to himself with a smile as he greeted Janice.

Ron had his mouth open, was the young girl related to Vincent Crabbe. She sat down at the Gryfindor table and Ron asked quietly, "Are you related to Vincent Crabbe?"

She smiled at him and answered, "Yes, he's my older brother."

A little while later McGonagall called out "Maria Malfoy."

The young girl sat on the stool, the hat took almost ten minutes for it to finally shout out "Gryfindor!"

Harry clapped and cheered as his new niece was placed into his house. "Hey Uncle Harry." She smiled happily as she came over to the table and sat down next to her uncle.

"Congratulations Maria." He said giving her a hug.

Ron gaped and asked, "How are you related to Malfoy?"

"Cousin." She replied simple.

"Hmmmm." Ron hummed as he looked at Harry.

The feast began and Harry filled Hermione and Ron in on everything that had happened that summer, since Voldemort had taken him. He had left out the fact that eh was an elemental and that Ron's mother would be teaching him how to use his powers. He still needed to figure out what his other element was.

Sorry it is not as long as the other chapters. This has been sitting like this now four almost a month and I have not been able to add anything else to it so I am going to leave it as it is and hope for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I am still wishing, is anyone out there listening though.

Right I am so sorry that it took a while to get something out, as most of you would have guessed something happened and the Muse has been electrocuted leaving me with one Buzzed up Muse who wants me to write.

I hope you will like this chapter, and sorry that it is not as long as they usually are, but the muse would not let me write anymore.

On with the FIC!

Hidden Legacy

**Chapter Eleven**

It was the middle of October and Harry was lying in his bed restlessly tossing and turning. He could feel everything going on around him, every slight movement within the air. It felt to Harry like the very air was talking to him. Harry huffed as he sat up in bed. He was tired after doing some training with Molly. They had met in Hogsmeade on the first Hogsmeade Weekend, which was the first Saturday at Hogwarts. She had told him about a clearing where she learnt how to control her own Water Elemental Abilities. The clearing was just inside the forbidden forest. Harry had taken to his Water Abilities quickly and had learnt to control them within a few training sessions with Molly.

Harry got out of bed slipping into his worn slippers and housecoat. He walked out of the seventh year boys dormitory and down into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty and the portraits hanging on the wall quiet, sleeping while they had the chance. The air around him shifted leading him gently towards the portrait that guarded Gryffindor Tower. He walked through it, it opening without waking the sleeping Fat Lady.

The air carried on guiding him, pulling him down empty corridors, and down stairs, while it pushed wayward staircase in the places they needed to be. He could tell that he was heading in the direction of the Dungeons, but towards an area that he had not been to yet. He carried on the closer that he moved towards his destination the stronger the air around him pulled at him.

There was a long darkened corridor in front of him, a large oak door blocking the way. The air around him swirled, as though singing that he was where he needed to be. Harry took a deep breath and then walked down towards the door, the air around him became peaceful as he reached to the large iron handle and opened the door. He walked inside to find no one and nothing, just an empty room.

"Hello Moon Child." Came a soft voice from behind him as the door closed shut.

Harry spun round "Goyle?" his voice contained surprise at the so called goon that hung around with Malfoy standing in front of him with a half smile on his face. Harry realised that he did have his ring on, a way to defend himself if he wanted it to be converted to a wand or it original form of a Staff.

"Don't worry, you don't mind me calling you Harry do you?" he asked with a inquiring look.

"I suppose not."

"Call me Greg. Right I know you're a Moon Child, they don't happen very often, proximity once every 400 or 500 years. Don't worry about me attacking you or anything like that, I am loyal to the light, I don't want to be a Death Eater. And yes I know I come off stupid and following that idiot Malfoy around, but it is because I need to protect myself until I can find a way to get my little sister away from the rest of the family." Greg explained a little to the startled young man.

"Little sister?"

The large young man smiled a little and answered, "Teresa, she is nine next month and my parents are already grooming her to be dark, I know that is not what she wants so I need to find a way to get her out. I'm thinking that my Air Elemental Abilities may come in handy when I do."

"Air elemental, are you the one that made the Air act funny around me pulling me here?" Harry asked his green eyes becoming more intense.

"No, my own abilities pulled me here telling me that I had someone to teach. So I would say that your own abilities decided that now would be a good time to manifest itself. So it is probably telling you that you are ready to control the most difficult of elements. It's very fickle and can change direction at will unless you have the stronger willpower. Fire is almost the same, but that element requires Anger to truly manifest right. Earth is Defend, Water is Love and Air is Harmony. You ability to Love those around you makes you a Water Elemental, and they way you are in Harmony with the magic and life gives you the Air Element, same with me, for the Air anyway." Gregory Goyle may look dumb and as think as the stone the Castle of Hogwarts is made of, but with that little explanation those stereotyping of Greg went out of the window, as Harry saw for the first time an intelligent young man, that hid his true nature.

Harry smiled as he watched Greg conjure a couple of easy chairs for them to sit in while they continued to talk. "I don't suppose you know anything about the Moon Child. I maybe one, but I have not found anything other than they are double elementals, Water being one, and are very paternal. But I am getting the feeling that something else makes me a Moon Child."

Greg chuckled. "You are right Harry. Have you heard of Numerology?" he asked, getting a no from Harry. "Right the number two is the number of the Moon in most places. There is a small chart that can be used. You have the numbers at the top from one to nine. Then below you do the alphabet from A to Z, you'll have three rows." Greg stopped for a moment and conjured something to write with and to write on and drew a little chart for Harry.

123456789 

ABCDEFGHI

JKLMNOPQR

STUVWXYZ

Greg handed the small chart to Harry and then started to explain again, "Right, lets take your name first Harry Potter. Gather the numbers and you will have, 8, 1, 9, 9, 7, 7, 6, 2, 2, 5, 9. Now you have to add them all together to get 65. Then you add 6+5 and you end up with 11, and then do the same to get 2. You also do the same with you date of birth 31.7.1980, add them all together and you get 29 add them for 11 and then 2. There are some other explanations like the day you were born, the 31st means you are practical and loving and that you find Loyalty very important in any of the relationships you have. The two, or the master number eleven you get from your name are supportive and diplomatic, enlightens and intense. It maybe a lot of number and seam like Divination but it is more than that. It is one of the bases that we use when we want to find out about our children's paths. Most at the age of two have their futures mapped by Numerology."

Harry looked confused. "If that is all it takes to be a Moon Child then shouldn't Neville be one as well? He has the same Birth date as me."

"No because that maybe part of it, there is something else as well. You may not want to know though." Greg said softly.

"Please tell me Greg. I really would like to know what is so special about me."

"Okay," he conceded, "A Moon Child is someone who has lost their magic through getting pregnant the moment they turn seventeen. Their powers comeback through the power of the Moon that is held within them. This mostly happens through rape though, as most Wizards and Witches don't want to take the chance of getting rid of their magic. Someone attempted to be a Moon Child and they lost their Magic permanently, the Spirits didn't approve of them becoming one. The last Moon Child was Elena Comay. That was over four hundred years ago. The one before was Merlin. Elena Comay an American Witch who saved both Muggle and Magical lives during the Salem Witch Trials, she was the one to hide all the magical people and helped to let the practice fade into obscurity. She then built the first American Magic School. She thumbed her nose at those who held the trials by building the school in Salem."

Harry had paled during Greg's explanation. "So you… know?"

Greg nodded. "Yes I do, but don't worry. Now you know that you are an Air Elemental it will be easier to hide and protect your pregnancy. Controlling the Air can refract the light different leading people to see that there is nothing there. So I think you will start showing soon, wont you?"

"I'm about two and half months."

"So every couple of nights I want you to come to this room and I will help you to learn the ways of the Air Elementals." He smiled at the pregnant man in front of him.

"Alright then, but I still have to have lessons with the Water Elemental. I have learnt a lot already but I want to make sure first." Harry informed him.

"No worries there, just leave a message in this room when you are able to come. I'll check the room every day and leave a message myself." Greg suggested.

Harry nodded his head as he stood up, "that sounds good. Oh and about your sister. I'll help. I think I know two people who would be able to help as well. I just need to talk with them and then I will get back to you all right. Even if they can't help you I still will."

"Thank you. Anyway you should get going, it's five in the morning and we have lessons in a few hours, with potions being the first. So go back to you dorm and sleep, I know I will be." He grinned.

"Yeah okay." Harry shook his head. "I'll go back to being Gryffindor's Golden Boy and you'll go back to being a idiotic goon. Though we both know different. And Greg I won't say anything to anyone. Except maybe the two I mentioned. But that's only if they help."

Greg nodded and the two left the room after banishing the two chairs and all evidence that anyone had been in the room. Harry went back into his dorm, waking the poor fat Lady up to do so, and went to sleep.

Numerology is kinda fascinating, my name adds up to two as well, lol. Does yours?

**Did you like whom I had as the Air Elemental? And was the information I gave tying in with the fic? Please review and tell me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is slash and mpreg, don't like don't read.**

**Any mistakes please tell me.**

**Sorry for the re-post of this chapter, I had to take it down to make a minor change to it, the change will lead to a major plot in future chapters.**

* * *

**Hidden Legacy **

**Chapter Twelve**

It was the 9th of December now and the weather had gone bitterly cold, colder than it was last winter. Harry didn't mind the cold that much. He had always enjoyed the snow when he was a child, he had gotten out to play then, and that was only because the Dursley's had seen it as a punishment to be out in the bitter cold. Poppy was going to be going home this Christmas so she could have a family Christmas with her new son and the rest of her family.

Harry was planning something of his own with Gregory Goyle. The plan was a way to free Teresa, Greg's nine-year-old sister. They had only been planning anything as Harry insisted that they do it before he leaves for his Christmas holiday, and Harry had finally master how to use his Air Elemental. Harry had gotten he help of two people, he hadn't told Greg who they were, only that he could trust them.

"Well, tomorrow we will be doing it tomorrow. So get some sleep tonight." Harry said as they stood in the same empty room they had when they first truly met.

"I will Harry. Teresa told me that she will be in Diagon Ally with mother tomorrow about noon." Greg said, then wondered something, "Your pregnant though, are you sure you'll be alright doing this?"

"I maybe about nineteen, twenty weeks but I'm not showing that much, and no one has found out yet, but I am able to disguise myself when I go out, so I do not to look to out of place." Harry smiled a little secret smile.

Greg's eyes narrowed, "What are you planning Harry?" he asked, "You have the same look as Draco does when he plans to play a prank in Slytherin House."

"Who does he prank?" Harry asked a little curious.

"Usually Pansy, he can't stand her, she clings to him so badly, he once hid himself in the dorm for three weeks with the rest of us getting him some food and drinks. Now, he usually does it once a week, just to keep her away a little longer, he started to do it in fourth year." Greg smiled, "now, what are you planning?"

"I'm going out disguised as a woman. I'm pregnant, so it won't seam to odd, I can use a hair growth potion, which I have, as for my scar, I wanted to go out last year with some privacy, and we looked for spells and everything. Hermione shouted something and went to the girls dorm, told me to trust her, me being me I did and I ended up with Muggle concealer on my face, but it worked, you couldn't see the scar at all." Harry answered.

Greg started laugh, "A woman, oh please make sure I can see you in that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay funny. I'm going night." And with that he stuck out his tongue and then walked away, Greg still laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was noon and Harry was in Flourish and Blott's, he was disguised a young pregnant woman, his hair was long, down to the middle of his back and was charmed to be a dark red. He was going through the books slowly, Greg was just out side. He was going to be causing a distraction to get people to come out of the shops by using his Air Element.

He say Teresa enter the shop, she had long brown hair and warm blue eyes, Harry only knew what she looked like thanks to a picture that Greg had shown him to make sure that he knew what she looked like. They were going to wait a few minutes before Greg did anything. Harry followed discreetly around the shop.

Harry heard shouts and squeals coming from out side. He then heard Teresa ask to go out and have a look, her mother told her no and then went to look herself, leaving Teresa in the shop.

"Teresa." Harry whispered to her. "Greg sent me to take you away. So you will be safe."

"I thought it would be a boy?" she questioned, her voice was soft and gentle.

"I am but I like to dress up funny at times, it makes it so no one recognises me." Harry smiled at her.

She giggled and then took his hand. Using his ring, which was his staff in its ring form. He glamoured her to look a little like himself, like a young daughter. "I look like you now."

Harry smiled at her then walk out of the shop with no one the wiser that the little girl he was with was anything but the young mothers daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half-hour later the three of them met at the Shrieking Shack. Harry undid the charms on Teresa and himself, cut his hair and wiped off the concealer. Greg started to explain that Teresa was going to have to have another name and that Harry was going to take her to a new family, so she will be safe and looked after. Greg said his goodbye and left the two alone.

"Will I ever be with him again? Will I ever see my big brother?" she asked Harry as she turned tearful eyes towards him.

Harry knelt down and held her, "you will, when I let you go to your new family, you can write to me, and also put in a letter for Greg and I will give it to him. And I will get letters from him and send them to you."

She pulled back and gave a tearful smile. "Thank you, for doing this. For getting me away from them, I hated having to do what I did."

"Don't worry sweetie, your new parents will take care of you properly." Harry told her as he stood up, the small of his back aching with the weight of his pregnant belly.

They had only had to wait ten minutes for the two Harry had convinced to take the little girl in.

"Hello little brother," Jasmine said as she walked into the room, followed by her husband Philippe.

"Hello Jas, thank you for doing this."

"Your welcome. Hello Teresa," she said softly to the slightly frightened little girl. "I hope you don't mind coming to France for a little while. We plan to get your brother to come to us after he finishes school, if Harry can talk him round."

"I'll help too." Teresa smiled.

"Good, the you'll both be in my family." Philippe said with a soft smile.

Philippe picked up the little girl, she giggled as he did so. Philippe chuckled as did Harry. "We'll take good care of her Harry. Don't you worry about that." Jasmine said as she walked over to the two.

Harry nodded and the three left him alone in the Shrieking Shack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight and Harry was using his map and his invisibility cloak to go down to the dungeons and to Severus Snape's quarters. He whispered the password and walked in. Severus was sitting in his favourite wing back chair reading another potions book.

"Hello Harry" Severus greeted as he closed the book after making his page.

"Hey, the baby is kicking again." Harry said as he took off the invisibility cloak and then his outer robe. He went and sat down on Severus lap, his muscles tensing a little as he did. It was a reaction that he had not been able to get rid of properly.

Severus slowly let his hand rest on Harry's stomach and left it there ready to feel any movement that their child made. It did and Severus smiled placing a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry had taken to going down to Severus quarter almost every night, he had felt fear at first when every Severus touched him, but now it was only a flinch or two.

Over the weekend, under the pretence of spending the night with Poppy to develop their mother-son relationship, he spent all night cuddling with Severus, sleeping peacefully, though it took a few nights for Harry to be able to stay there for a full night. He had panicked, it had taken Severus four hours to completely calm him down. Harry had gone to sleep and woke up thinking he was back in that room, with Severus before Voldemort had come in. Over time the fear had gone down, over the last month he had only had one dream like that, thankfully Harry had not panicked and was able to let Severus comfort him.

"Lets go to bed Severus, I want to sleep for a while, and I've been a little busy." Harry smirked.

Severus lifted him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down gently on the bed, with a simple spell Harry was clothed in a set of pyjamas. Severus did the same. They lay down and cuddled together. "And what may I ask have you been up to today?" Severus asked his fiancé.

Harry then told him what he had done.

* * *

**Sorry I had to take the chapter down, I made a mistake in this chapter y mentioning something a little early, which needed to go in the next chapter. So forgive me, I have made some minor changes, which will make a major change in the plot later on.**

**I am now working on finishing this story, I will not be posting anything until it is finished. I have 14 chapters to write for this fanfic, for it to be finished.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well here is a chapter, finally! Sorry it took so long; there are a total of 25 chapters for this fic.**

**Thanks go the Belladonna LeMorte for the wonderful work isn't she a star!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was the New Year, and Harry returned to Hogwarts with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He was happy after spending time with Severus over Christmas, thanks to poppy arranging for the potions master to come over for a few days. Harry was around five months pregnant now, and was starting to show a lot, he had been using his Air Elemental Powers to try and hide it all, but it had started to become more and more difficult as the days passed. The pregnancy was sapping at his magical strength and he knew it was only a matter of time before the charms he had protecting him from prying eyes would fail.

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione towards Transfiguration when the charms failed.

"Erm, Harry?" Ron asked confused by what he saw.

The three stopped dead in the hallway, as Harry realised why Ron was staring at his protruding stomach.

"I'm pregnant, about five months." He tells them quietly.

"Oh my, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione demands to know.

Harry looks at them both and sighs, "Because I wanted to keep it to myself, I didn't want it to get back to Voldemort." He lied to them; he didn't want them to figure out what had happened to him while in Voldemort grasp.

"Oh, right, you still should have said something to us; we would have been there to help you through this." Hermione admonished.

"Hermione the only people that know are Dumbledore and Poppy. And that is because one is the headmaster and the other is the school nurse and now my mother." Harry countered.

"I understand mate." Ron smiled at him, understanding within his eyes.

"Thanks Ron." Harry grinned back at him.

"Humph!" Hermione grumped as she brushed past them both and carried on to Transfiguration.

"I hate it when she is like this." Ron sighed as he watched her go.

"Same, let's go, she'll only be moaning at us when we are late." Harry smiled a little as the two carried on their way to class, with Harry ignoring the looks he was getting from the other students that he passed in the corridors.

The rest of the day was full of whispers behind Harry's back, and stares from the other students. A few dared to ask who the other father was, but Harry refused to answer. Hermione was pestering him to answer every little question she could come up with concerning Harry's pregnancy, but he told her nothing. Ron was quiet and supportive of his friend, which Harry was grateful for.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was the day after the charms had failed, and Harry was with Ron going down to breakfast, Hermione was still mad at him for keeping his pregnancy a secret and for not answering all her questions last night. They walked down the stairs, passing a few students, who had stopped to stare.

"Oh my, do you think it's true, Tessa, is he really carrying the spawn of You-Know-Who?" one such student asked her friend.

"Oh Mina, I don't know, I dare not ask. What if he is going dark?" Tessa answered.

"Some say it must have been rape, I don't know what to believe." Mina sighed as she looked at her friend.

Harry stiffened at the words that hit so close to home, he began to shake a little at what one of them was saying that he may be going dark.

"Harry, ignore them, they don't know nothing." Ron said as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulders.

Harry looked to his friend and gave a watery smile, "Okay," he said as the two carried on towards the Great Hall.

They walked in, over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, there was nothing but silence surrounding them as they moved, and both knew that it was Harry that the silence was for. It made the dark haired young wizard on edge just thinking about it, Ron tried his best to silently reassure his friend, that all was well. And that it would be best to ignore those around him.

They ate in silence, Hermione sitting across from them, frowning at Harry, as though trying to examine him with only her eyes.

"Harry I want to know the truth, who is the father?" Hermione asked in her bossy tone.

Harry frowned and replied, "Hermione, it is none of your business,"

Hermione huffed, "Harry, tell me!" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Hermione, shut up, you don't need an answer, and he is right, it is none of our business, when he wants to tell us he will, until them butt out," Ron said angry on his friends behalf.

"Fine." She grumped as she got up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about her, Harry, she'll figure it out. Though I am kind of surprised, it is usually me that flies off the handle at the slightest thing." Ron said with a goofy smile.

Harry looked at his best friend, "Ron, you grew up, the Tri-Wiz made you think before you act, it taught you that not everything is as it seems, and that it is best to wait to do something in case your assumptions are wrong."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, maybe,"

"No maybe Ron, you grew up, and thanks, for sticking up for me with her, she gets so… enthusiastic about knowing everything." Harry said softly.

"No problem, you know I will, always, now anyway." He smiled back.

"What lesson have we got first?" Harry asked.

Ron looked puzzled for a moment as he thought, "erm… oh, Charms."

"Well, shall we go, I don't really have much of an appetite at the moment," Harry said.

"Oh…" Ron said looking at his untouched breakfast, "Alright, then let's go, though we should get something from the kitchen later alright, because I will be needing something to eat." He grinned.

"Alright, we'll go to the kitchen before and get something extra from Dobby, I know he won't mind me getting something for us both to eat, that way we won't have to have lunch in here." Harry agreed as the two stood up and made their way to their charms lesson.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you all think, and thanks to everyone who has stood by me from the start of this fic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the wonderful work, she is a star.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was the day after Hermione had stopped talking to Harry and Ron and the two were once again down at breakfast, people were giving the two of them a wide berth, so Harry and Ron were sat at the very end of Gryffindor table with no one sitting close to them, neither truly minded as it stopped them having to listen to people gossip about Harry's pregnancy.

They were in the midst of eating breakfast when the Owl Post arrived. The owls swooped down, with one heading to Ron and Harry, with Harry's copy of the Daily Prophet; he wanted to keep an eye on what they were saying about him and the war with Voldemort. Harry took the paper, paid the bird and unfolded the paper to see the front page.

_**Boy-Who-Lived Pregnant!**_

_I have just found out that Harry Potter, 17, is pregnant. The pupils around Hogwarts are all a flutter as they talk about young Harry Potter and his pregnancy, which was discovered when the charms he had on him failed to hide the swell of his stomach anymore._

_Though while talking with the students at Hogwarts I came across a vicious rumour, or is it the truth. One of the rumours going around Hogwarts is that Harry Potter has a secret lover hidden somewhere in the Wizarding world, but if this was so, then why have we had no word, heard nothing about this mysterious lover until now. The 'lover' would have said something to someone, and no one can keep quiet while Harry Potter is involved._

_The other rumour is most vicious, but could this be the truth, the reality of Harry Potter's mysterious pregnancy and why no one has come forwards to clam the unborn child. Some of the students have told me in secret confidence that the child is You-Know-Who's. Could our young hero be carrying the spawn of the most evil Dark Wizard to date?_

_We have also found out that Harry Potter was kidnapped by You-Know-Who during the summer months; this coincides with the conception of Harry Potter's baby. This happened around his seventeenth birthday, the magical time when a young witch or wizards mind unlocks their full power._

_Which is the truth, you decide._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry shook a little as he read the words, the memories of his time with Voldemort, coming to the front of his mind. He felt a hand on his arm and looked at his best friend. Ron gave his younger friend a reassuring smile. Harry smiled back.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be alright." He said as the two got up and slowly made their way out of the great hall.

"They should abort the baby; kill it, its Voldemort's for sure." A cruel whisper rose up from the crowd in the Great Hall. Another voice joined it, and then another, till most of the school was all saying the same thing.

Harry rushed out of the Hall and left Ron behind, he needed someone to talk to, someone that would be there for him in every way. He rushed to Severus quarters, whispered the password and went inside; he knew it would take a few moments for Severus to join him, as the professor was still in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

Harry went over to the large and overstuffed couch and sat down, curling himself at one end, he pulled the deep green afghan throw off the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself. It was a few minutes before the door opened and Severus strode into the room.

Severus looked around and saw Harry on the couch. He rushed over, sat down next to him and pulled the young man into his arms. Within seconds Harry was crying, finally letting the emotions he had bottled up since seeing the article, out.

"Ignore them Harry, you know the truth and young Mr Weasley believed you as well." Severus reassured his fiancé.

"I know, but they were all saying the I should get rid of our baby, to kill it, to not let it live, even if it was Voldemort's I would not do that, it is not the fault of a child that it is here." Harry said hiccupping a little as the tears slowed down.

Severus rocked the younger man and whispered, "Shush my Harry, the only way they could do that would be to get your guardian's permission, and she knows you would not allow it and that the child is mine, not even Albus would let you go through with it. You have nothing to worry about."

Harry looked up into the dark eyes of his lover and gave a trembling smile, "thank you Severus," he said as he then cuddled closer to the older man.

"Do not worry my love." He said placing a gentle kiss upon Harry lips.

The two sat together, curled on the couch for the rest of the day, Severus had cancelled his classes, though he was not sure if his lab would still be standing after Albus Dumbledore took over for the day, the man was a transfigurations expert, not a Potions Master. Harry had a message sent to Ron, for the red head to take notes from his classes and that he would see him a little later.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ron had been worried for his friend, he did not know where he had gone to when he ran away from him as they were leaving the Great Hall, but he was glad when he got the message from Harry telling him he was alright and would not be in classes. He could understand why he didn't want to be around those who wished to get rid of the child he was carrying.

He had been to all of his lessons, taken the notes, paying attention to the lesson for once, since he didn't have Hermione to beg for notes anymore, since she was one of the ring leaders in getting Harry to abort the baby.

"You know he should get rid of that… that thing," Hermione Granger said as she walked up to Ron as he sat down in the Great Hall to eat dinner.

Ron looked at his ex-friend, "Harry said that the baby is his lovers and I believe him, and no matter what, the baby is not at fault, you would kill an innocent baby just because of its parents. That is like saying we should kill you because you're a witch and your parents are Muggles, it's the same thing." He argued with her.

"No it is not, it is not the same thing, it's completely different," she yelled at him.

"How?" he asked her, his blue eyes hard and cold as they stared at the witch.

"I had no choice about whether I was going to be a witch or not." She tried.

"Harry's baby has no choice about who its parents are, but you still say kill it." He smirked.

"Grrrrrr" she gritted out as she stormed off.

Ron felt a little satisfaction as he won the silly argument. He carried on with his dinner, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other students. He finished his meal and got up, making his way to the head table, he took out the notes he had made during class and handed them to his Head of House.

"This is all the notes for Harry for today, I don't know whether he will be back, so I'll give them to you to give to him when you see him and tell him, everything will be fine, and that I will always be beside him, I made a mistake once I won't make it again." He told the elder witch.

"I will Mr Weasley." She smiled at him.

Ron went to the Gryffindor Common room and set about doing his homework, he wanted to make sure that he was ahead so that he could easily help Harry with his. He just hoped that things would calm down, because what was going on was not good for Harry or the unborn child he carried.

* * *

**Well, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you all think, I would love to know. So please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work on this fic, she has been wonderful.**

**Well, here is another chapter, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far, I'm glad so many of you are liking this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter ****Fifteen**

It was the middle of February and Harry was now six months pregnant, he was feeling the stress from those around him almost all the time, he had been glad when he had been given a room of his own, and at his suggestion Ron had moved with him, as the red head was the only one that stood by him out of the students within the school. The two were enjoying the peace and quiet they were getting in their own room, without Hermione screaming and yelling at Harry to abort or kill the baby he carried.

They had been able to find another person that Harry could trust and that was Greg, he had sent a note to Harry telling him to meet with him once again, just as they did when he was teaching Harry how to use his abilities. He had ask Harry and was able to see the truth in Harry's eyes and believed him, told him he would try and help where he could, now that he was able to be true to himself and his allegiances to the light.

They were sat in Charms; Flitwick had not turned up yet, so the class were all yelling at Harry, once again.

"The baby is not Voldemort's, it is my lovers." He shouted to them all again, he had said it so many times but no one seemed to listen to him.

"How can you say that, you know you don't have a lover, you're lying, why Harry? Why? You should destroy that parasite inside of you," Hermione told him.

"It's not Hermione, we just don't want people to find out about us, he is in a very precarious position, and we have to keep it quiet." Harry said softly, his eyes pleading for his once friend to believe him.

"You're sick, do you know that Harry, keeping the child of You-Know-Who," Neville said, shaking his head.

"Harry is not sick or twisted or anything like that, he is protecting the child he is having with his lover, and if you all can't accept that then fuck off and leave him alone," Ron yelled at them, he could not believe that Neville had turned on them as well, though he was not the most vocal of people in their house.

"I believe Harry," came another voice from the crowed, people swivelled around and say Gregory Goyle standing up over at the Slytherin side of the room.

"Why the hell would a Slytherin believe that, then again though, you're just saying that as it's your precious lord's child," Hermione surmised.

"I am not a Death Eater, and I never will be, I'll stand by Harry and Ron thanks, I know they will do what they can to make sure we are all free, and not another one following the mob." He said as he gathered his things, left his seat and made his way over to Harry and Ron. Ron was looking a little shocked, but Harry was smiling at his friend.

"Nice to see you again Greg, we don't get much chance to spend time together." He smiled at his as Greg put his things down on the other side of Harry and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Greg," he said as he held out his hand to Ron.

Ron gave a quick glance at the smiling Harry and took the hand that was offered. "Hi, I'm Ron, nice to meet you."

Harry sat smiling between the two of them, glad that he was at least surrounded by those that believed in him. Flitwick came into the room and people went to their seats to begin the lesson. It went by quickly and as everyone walked out for lunch Harry stayed behind a little with his two friends.

"Thank you Greg," Harry said softly.

Greg smiled at him, "I should have done that ages ago,"

"It would have been nice to have someone else to help," Ron smiled, a little confused at what was going on, but he was just going with the flow of it.

"Thank you Ron, for being so understanding, me and Greg have been friends for the last few months," Harry said, not saying much about how it happened.

Greg nodded and added, "he helped me rescue my sister, she is only little and my parents were trying to make her go dark, she didn't want that and neither did I, so Harry helped me get her away from my parents, I don't know where she is now, she is not allowed to tell me yet, though when things settle, she told me that those that have taken her in would like to take me as well."

Ron smiled, "I understand."

"Right let's get to lunch, I could do with something to eat, and Ron I know your stomach is most likely biting at the bit for food, so let's go, I need food, particularly some ice cream," Harry mused as he shouldered his bag and grabbed both his friends arms and pulled them out of the room and towards the Great Hall.

They passed a few people as they walked towards the hall; each had something to say about Harry and his pregnancy. They were almost at the hall when they were confronted by Ginny.

"Ginny," Ron said, a little wary of his younger sister.

"Sick," she said as she looked at Harry's pregnant stomach.

"No it isn't Ginny, not get lost." Ron said angrily at his sister.

Ginny looked to her brother and said, "I don't know why you are standing up for him, he is carrying the spawn of the one who nearly killed me when I first came here."

"Ginny, I am carrying the child of my lover." Harry said calmly, not wanting to causes a rift in the Weasley family.

"You're not gay Harry." She said sure of what she knew. "You dated Cho."

"Cho was a mistake, a big one, I am gay, I have a lover and we are truly in love with each other," Harry clarified.

"I don't believe you," she said as she turned and went into the Great Hall.

"Would it be alright if we had lunch in our rooms?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron nodded and said, "Yes, Greg would you like to join us?"

Greg smiled, "yeah, I'd like that thank you."

The three walked away from the Great Hall and to Ron and Harry's room, where they enjoyed a peaceful lunch together.

* * *

**Well, there you go another chapter. Read and review and tell me what you all think, I would love to know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, glad you are all liking the story so far. Thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the wonderful beta work, she is a star!**

**For some reason when I uploded this chapter the names Greg, Ron and Dumbledore were replaced with Harry, I've looked at the one on my laptop and it has the names Greg, Ron and Dumbledore in their normal places, so something went screwy, Sorry for any confusion, and I hope this reads better, thanks go to those that told me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was a Hogsmeade weekend; Harry, Ron and Greg were all down in the magical village looking around the shops. Harry was starting to lag behind his two friends, he was six and a half months pregnant and his feet and back were aching something fierce, but he didn't want to say anything, knowing that he two friends will insist that they all go back to the castle. He wanted to spend some time out of the castle walls, hoping that he would be able to relax a little.

Ron and Greg walked into one of the shops. Within seconds people surrounded Harry, shouting at him, screaming at him. Harry was backed up against a wall of the shop where Ron and Greg had gone into.

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted as hexes started to fly at him.

Harry brought his arms down around his pregnant belly to try and protect the child within; he was able to dodge one or two of the dozen of curses flying at him. Some hit him, and he cried out in pain. He had to get them away from him; he called up the wind as Greg had taught him and pushed at the crowd surrounding him.

"The child needs to be killed!" came the familiar voice of Hermione Granger, she incited the people to attack Harry, while just standing back and watching.

It took a few tries but they were being pushed back slowly, too slowly for Harry comfort. Within moments the strength he had to fight them started to leave, the pregnancy was sapping at his strength and was leaving Harry tired a lot more than usual.

The ring on his finger reacted to the turmoil surrounding Harry. It transformed into Harry's staff and within moments the animals that were carved onto it were surrounding their master. The grim barked loudly, the wolf howled and stalked forward as though the people surrounding its master was its prey, the tiger pounced on one person after another, the stag used its antlers and pushed people away, making a few of them fall over with the force the animal sued.

Cries went up about the use of Dark Magic and more hexes and curse flew towards Harry, Harry saw them head towards him, and knew he would not be able to dodge them or defend himself against them all, his staff was in front of him, he grasped it and put up a feeble shield to try and protect himself. He closed his eyes and waited to fell the pounding of the flying curses and hexes as they hit his shield.

He felt a shadow go over him, and two familiar voices call out shields and everything they could manage to protect their friend. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Ron and Greg standing over him.

Within moments the two had everyone backed away, Harry went over to his friend and helped him up, he could see bruises and cuts on his friends face as well as the damage done to the robes he was wearing.

"Come on Harry," Ron said as they then slowly made their way back to the castle.

They reached the Hospital Wing and shouted for Madam Pomfrey. Poppy came running when she saw that it was Harry.

"What happened?" she demanded to know as she started to cast her diagnostic spells.

"He was attacked in Hogsmeade." Ron answered. He felt guilty that he had let his friend down.

"What! Go and get the Headmaster, Ron." She said.

Ron nodded his head and ran out of the room, his face pale at the thought that he could have easily lost his friend.

Poppy treated Harry for the curses and hexes, happy that there was nothing that had truly harmed the child that he carried. "Harry, the baby is fine, the baby is fine," she told the worried young man.

Harry nodded as he let the tears fall, "thank you." He whispered.

"Let's sort the rest of you out," she said as she treated the rest of him.

It was another ten minutes when Ron walked back in with the headmaster following him.

"Mr Weasley has told me what has happened, and I have contacted the Auror's, they will see to things in the village, you will be questioned, but it is nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said as he walked over.

"Good, make sure they are done for what they have done to my child." Poppy said her voice hard and angry.

Harry was given a sleeping potion, as the dreamless sleep could have harmed the baby, Ron and Greg were given permission to stay with Harry the night. Poppy also stayed within the confines of the Hospital Wing, to be with her child, she did not want anything else to happen to him while he was out in the open.

* * *

**Well, here you go another chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one. Please don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you all think, would love to know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, during the orevious chapter the names Ron, Greg and Dubledore was replaced with Harry, I looked at the original on my computer and it all had the normal names, so I really don't have a clue as to what happened when I uploaded it to . Sorry for the confusion, the chapter has been fixed.**

**Thanks to Belladonna for the beta work. Huggles sweetie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been three days since Harry was attacked in Hogsmeade, most of the people who had attacked him were arrested, Hermione was still free as she did nothing but speak, though Harry, Ron and Greg were keeping an eye on her a lot more, to make sure she did nothing else that could harm Harry and the child he carried.

Poppy, Ron and Harry were in Gryffindor tower, they were confronting most of the troublemakers that had made things difficult for Harry since his pregnancy was found out. They had already done Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, each of those houses had been quiet. They stood looking at the gathered Gryffindor's, Harry was a little nervous, but knew this maybe the only time he could try and get them to listen to him.

"Three days ago I was attacked, I was hurt, but thankfully my baby wasn't killed. Trust me if they had been, I would have made sure to make every single person's life a living hell. I am here to tell you once again that the child I carry is that of my lovers, we have been together for quite a while, and are happy with each other, we had even discussed having children, when I found out I was pregnant and that it was his I was happy and so was my lover, we were going to wait a while longer, but now is a good a time as any to have a family with the man I love." He told them all, looking at each and every one of them.

"You're lying; we know you don't have anyone. They would have come forwards because you are the Boy-Who-Lived; they would want to be known to be with you." Hermione snorted at her ex friends.

"You're wrong Granger, I know he is with someone, I don't know who, but I know him, and I know he would be with someone that does not care about that Boy-Who-Lived crap, so no I don't think the one who is with Harry would say anything, they would keep it quiet and out of the papers so that they could have a relationship without the bloody press getting on their nerves." Ron stuck up for his friend once again.

"Shut up Ronald, you know I speak the truth, I am the smartest witch in this school, Harry should just get rid of that thing inside of him, and it's an abomination." Hermione countered.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, no child, no matter the parentage are an abomination, I know for a fact that Harry is with someone, they are also engaged to be married, and I have met the man in question as well, and I approve of the relationship, as Harry's fiancé is someone I would be proud to call part of my family." Poppy Pomfrey informed them as she looked at Hermione Granger.

"You are not the smartest witch in this school Granger, otherwise you would see the truth that is in front of you, oh and Granger, next time you incite people to attack me, be warned I will make sure you pay." Harry said as he turned around and left the common room.

"I second that." Ron said as he followed his friend.

"As do I, you caused harm to my son Miss Granger, and I know we will get the proof we need that you are the one that caused the attack and as soon as we do you will pay for it." Poppy told the young witch as she followed her son and his friend out of the room.

"Ignore them," Hermione said as the portrait closed behind them, "they can't do anything to us, we know what is right, and we know they are all lying through their teeth." She said to the students in the house.

"Yeah, we know they are lying, why else would there be no sign of this boyfriend of Potter's." Neville agreed.

Hermione Granger grinned at everyone as they all followed her train of thought, "they wouldn't make me Head Girl if I don't know the truth from a lie." She added, making sure that everyone followed her, she loved the power that it gave her to know that they all agreed with her, and would do as she said.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done, and I am sorry that it is soooo short. Read and review and tell me what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the wonderful beta work.**

**Well, here is another chapter, and thank you all so much for the reviews. I have over 400!! Keep reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

It had been a hard three weeks, and now Harry was over seven months pregnant, and things were even worse than they had been since the pregnancy was found out. Harry was sitting in the living room of Severus' quarters, Poppy was sitting opposite them and Harry was curled around Severus, the potions masters arms were wrapped around him. Harry had been attacked once again by a number of students. They were all expelled from Hogwarts, but people were beginning to kick up a fuss about Harry not telling the truth.

"We need to do something about this Poppy, it is beginning to get to dangerous for Harry to even go out of his room, even with his friends by his side." Severus said as he carded his hand through Harry's think and soft hair.

"I've thought about it, and the only thing I can think of is for your relationship to come out," Poppy gave a solution to the problem. "I know you wanted to keep it quiet with your position as a spy, but we can no longer consider it an option," she added.

"I've spoken to Albus, he has agreed for me to stop spying, which I am glad for." Severus said a soft smile on his face.

"Good, what about coming out with Harry and telling everyone that you are together?" she asked him.

Severus smiled and looked down at Harry, who was barley awake, "Harry, what do you think, want to let the truth come out, tell everyone that we are together?" he asked the younger man.

"Really?" he asked wanting to be sure it was something Severus would want, as it would be hard for them both when the truth came out.

Severus smiled down at his younger lover and said, "I'd be happy to tell the world that you are mine, and I'm yours."

"Then let's tell the world." Harry grinned at him.

"I shall inform Albus to give out the news at dinner tonight, if that is alright?" he asked softly, it was only just coming up to lunch, Harry had been attacked as he walked out of his first lesson, Ron had been the one to save him.

"As long as I can tell Ron about you first, oh and Greg," Harry spoke.

Poppy smiled, "of course, I'll have them brought to you."

"Have them come here," Severus told her.

Poppy nodded and left the two alone for a while. It wouldn't take long for Ron and Greg to get to Severus' quarters; they would be in Potions by now, with Albus once again. As expected five minutes later, Ron, Greg and Poppy walked into the room. The two younger one looked shocked when they saw Harry curled up against their fierce Potions Master, with said Potions Master smiling.

"Sit down, Ron, Greg." Harry said, as he was a little more awake and alert now.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

"Well as you can see, I'm with Severus; he's my lover, the father of my child and the one I'll be marrying," Harry answered as he looked up to Severus and smiled.

"You're not joking are you?" Greg checked.

Harry smiled, "no not joking, totally serious."

Ron looked at the two for a few moments, and saw the love between the two; he smiled and said, "I'm glad you found someone that will love you as you."

Harry looked at his friend, "I have, and it's wonderful, we'll be making the announcement tonight at dinner, I'll be here, I don't want to be the object of fascination again."

"Why don't you all join us for dinner?" Severus suggested speaking for the first time since the three had come into the room.

"I'd like that, to get to know the one who will be family soon." Ron smirked, "though you are family already, but it will be a lot closer now." He grinned.

"True," Harry laughed. He was happy that Ron had matured so much over the last couple of months since his pregnancy became known.

"Well, Professor, there is something that I have to do before I am truly okay with this." Ron said softly, he was just able to hide the smirk and laughter that was bubbling within him.

"And what is that?" Severus asked, a little wary of the young man in front of him, well he was related to the Weasley twins after all, and who knows what they would have taught their younger brother.

"You hurt him, you do anything that harms him I will prank you and make life a misery for you till the day you die, Harry is my brother in every way but blood, plus I have no doubt that Fred and George will be helping me," Ron said, smirking.

"I shall remember that," he nodded, he was a little pale at what Ronald Weasley would come up with, especially with the twins to help. But he was not too worried, as he loved Harry with all his heart. "I do not think it will come to that, I will not be leaving Harry for anything in the world."

Ron smiled and laughed a little, "good to hear." Greg and Harry laughed as well, Poppy chuckling behind her hand discreetly.

* * *

**Well another chapter down, and seven left to go. Thanks once again for the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming and tell me what you all think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for the reviews, thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work, thanks sweetie. Huggles to ya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Dinner started in the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore noticed that a few people were missing, but he already knew about that, and was quiet happy that the young man he thought of as a son had found someone he could give and entrust his heart to, he believed that young Harry Potter would bring out the best in Severus, he had already seen a subtle changed to the Potions Master.

As dinner was about to finish he stood up and called for the attention of the students and teachers, knowing that most of them did not care who the father was to Harry's child, but they still would like to know.

"Thank you for staying a moment before you go to your after dinner activities." He said a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, though it was not as bright as it usually was, he was worried about two certain young men. "A few months ago you found out that Harry Potter was five months pregnant, I am happy to say that he and his fiancé are ready for others to know about them, just before school started Harry was proposed to and said yes. Harry Potter and Severus Snape have been together for quiet sometime, and I am very happy to give them both my congratulations on the up and coming birth of their first child." He added a happy smile on his face, the teachers around him smiling and clapping wondering where said Potions Master was and where his young fiancé was as he was not sitting at Gryffindor table, neither were his two friends, Ron and Greg.

"As for the whereabouts of the happy couple, they are enjoying a peaceful dinner with friends and family," Dumbledore announced. "The attack on young Harry has frightened him quite a bit and has brought on undue stress, thankfully Madam Pomfrey was able to save the life of the child he carries," he said stretching the truth, the child had been in no danger, but Dumbledore thought that if people could realise that they almost destroyed a young family, they may stop what they were doing, and would not try it again.

Students around the hall were in a state of shock, the worst was Hermione Granger, she had helped to organise the attack on Harry that very morning. She had been proved wrong, and was now the centre of some very nasty looks from her fellow Gryffindor's, and a number of others from other houses.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was the next day when Hermione Granger went and tried to talk with Harry Potter, his two friends, Greg Goyle and Ron Weasley were standing either side of him, to make sure that nothing would happen to the pregnant wizard again.

She stood in front of them, blocking the way to their next class. "Can we talk?" she asked, her voice subdued.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his voice cold and distant; he truly did not want to talk to her.

"I want to say I'm sorry, I should have believed you." She tried to apologise.

"Yes you should have, you were the one I thought would stand by me, but instead you turned your back on me and then you get people to attack me, you could have killed my child because of your thoughtless actions." Harry snapped at her.

"Look Harry, I am really sorry, can we not be friends again?" she asked him, her voice pleading with him.

"Be friends, with you, the one who said I should kill my child because one of its parents may have been Voldemort." Harry said incredulously, "you have no chance, you told me to kill my child, my child, did you hear that word, MY, the child I carry is a part of me, do you really think, me who wants a family of my own, could get rid of a child, the baby is innocent of anything the parents did or are, it is just as though I killed you because you parents are Muggle and you are a witch." He told her, repeating the words that Ron said some time ago.

Ron smirked beside Harry, "I told you Granger, I told you the same thing. You say it is different but it truly isn't, a child is innocent of what and who the parents are." He told her, repeating things.

"Now I suggest you get out of our way before we are late for class," Greg said as the three of them walked around her towards the classroom.

"Harry, please, I'm sorry," she begged him.

Harry stopped and turned to face her. His face showed his sorrow at the lost friendship between the two. He knew though, that it was not acceptable; he could not forgive her for what she had done, nor could he forget. "It's too late for that Hermione Granger, your turned your back on me and attacked me, I can no longer trust you or anything like that, I'm sorry too, I cannot forgive, I cannot forget," he said sadly as he turned back and walked down the corridor.

Hermione stared after him, falling to the floor crying, she knew she had done wrong, but she had foolishly hoped she could go back. She got up and ran for her head girl room, where she could be alone, to truly think on everything she had done, and the things she should have done.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done, and I'm sorry Hermione has not been eviscerated like most of you wanted, but maybe you can torture her yourselves. Read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well, here is another chapter, thanks goes to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work, thanks sweetie. Sorry this wasn't posted before now, not been feeling to well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry was sat in the Great Hall, Ron on one side and Greg on the other, they were sat at the Gryffindor table, whispers had broken out around Harry and his relationship with Severus once again, they were all telling Harry he was being duped, and that Severus Snape was really a Death Eater.

Harry defended his lover and fiancé with all he had, but it was a losing battle, Greg and Ron helped to defend the Potions Master, but even they were unable to stop the talk and accusations. They were surrounded by people, all telling them the same thing, Severus Snape meant trouble, and that Harry was being played for as a fool.

The owls flew in, with letters, packages and what Harry dreaded the most, the Newspaper. He took the rag from the owl that delivered it, put in his Knuts and sent the owl on its way with a bacon rind. He unfolded it and groaned when he read the headline; he laid it down flat and read it aloud to his two friends.

**Boy-Who-Was-Duped**

_Many people waited with bated breath on who the other father was to Harry Potter's unborn child. Now we know, one Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have speculated numerous times since Harry Potter was found to be pregnant, from You-Know-Who to a prince of a far off land._

_Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the prestigious school, made the Announcement at dinnertime two days ago to the shock of all the students. There is one thing that the whole world knows and that is Severus Snape is a Death Eater. Is this relationship another way for You-Know-Who to get out beloved hero?_

_It makes one wonder if our young and gallant hero has fallen foul of the manipulations of a master manipulator. Would he truly be with someone that he had fought with numerous times in the past, I for one do not think so. Our hero is in need of our help; our help to make sure this Death Eater leaves him alone, especially when he is vulnerable._

_Rita Skeeter_

"I wish she would leave me alone, I know my own mind, I know who are Death Eaters and I know who are not, I know who follow, just from the way they talk and act, and I know who only pretend." Harry growled as he passed the paper to Ron.

Ron read through the paper, becoming annoyed at the other articles within it, they even mentioned him and Greg, speculation that they were both Death Eaters, he just hoped that his mother hadn't seen the paper, though that would have been an impossibility, as his father and mother would read the morning paper together at breakfast, they had done since Ron could remember. He would have to send a letter to them both, telling them there was nothing to worry about, and to ignore the idiotic rumours in the paper.

"Mum's going to be worried," Ron told Harry as he closed the paper and set it aside.

Harry looked at his friend apologetically, "I'm sorry Ron,"

Ron smiled, "Harry there is nothing that you need to be sorry about, it is that idiot Skeeter and her bloody speculations and shit stirring that are to blame, I'll have to send her a letter and tell her not to worry and tell her the truth."

"I'm glad that I don't have to worry about that anymore, I don't have to because as far as I am concerned I am no longer a part of my family, now that my sister is safe and away from those people." Greg mused aloud.

"I have a bitch of a sister at the moment," Ron grumbled, remembering that she had, over the last few weeks, been saying some rather nasty things to and about Harry, to his face and behind his back, even with the discovery of who the other father was she was still against Harry being with anyone.

"She had a major crush on him remember, looks like to her, he should be hers." Greg told him.

"Maybe your right, I wish she would stop, if she don't I may have to get mum involved," Ron sighed softly.

"It will be okay Ron, she will have to get over it soon, and if your mother has to get involved, then that is her problem, she shouldn't be doing what she is doing, it is really beginning to stress me out, and that is not good for me." Harry told his friend.

Ron smiled, "your right, I'll write to mum tonight, tell her everything that is going on, Ginny included, less stress for you."

Harry laughed a little, he was a little annoyed as he was once again the centre of attention, he could hear the nasty whispers around him, saying to their neighbour about Severus controlling him, and being a Death Eater.

Harry was about to say something, when he saw Dumbledore stand up, calling for the attention of every single student in the Great Hall.

"I am very disappointed with the students of this school. Professor Snape has severed this school for almost twenty years, as a Potions Master and later as Head of Slytherin House. For those years, since he was himself a student in this wonderful school he was made to take the Dark Mark, as soon as it was branded on his skin he came to me and told me what had happened. He offered to become a spy within Voldemort's following, thanks to him many of you are alive with parents that he helped to save them when they were taken, and here I hear the disgusting things you are saying about a man who has more honour, morals and bravery than anyone else I know. I am pleased and humbled by what he has gone through to make sure that we were able to have information about Voldemort's movements and plans." He said his voice angered at what was going on. "The next one to say something against Severus Snape's character will be in detention for a week with Filch and then another week with Professor Snape."

With that he sat down and breakfast continued, though all was silent within the Great Hall as no one dared to test the headmaster on his threat. Harry, Ron and Greg were all happy with this, as they were able to have breakfast without the whispers and rumours behind their backs.

* * *

**Well, another chapter is done. I hope you have enjoyed it, please read and review and tell me what you all think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work, aint she** **fab. Sorry that it is short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Harry, Ron and Greg were once again walking around Hogwarts, Harry needed the exercise since he had been told that his magical energy was low, and he was tired more often than not now, as he was nearing his ninth month. Harry had not been anywhere in the castle with one or the other of his friends next to him, since Ron lived with him in their rooms, he was always nearby.

Ginny had been sorted, mostly, by Molly Weasley, who had come to the school and had spent the day with Ginny, talking to her, trying to get her to see what she was doing was not only wrong but unfair to Harry. Afterwards, Ginny had apologised, but had since kept away from Harry and her brother Ron. She was not happy about what was going on, and would most likely never be happy, but it was something that she would have to get used to, and soon, because as far as Molly Weasley was concerned the child that Harry carried was her first grandchild, and she would make sure she was by Harry's side, no matter what.

Hermione on the other hand, had been trying to speak with Harry every time he walked out of his rooms, Harry had ignored her, and Ron had talked with her to tell her that she lost her chance of being by his side as a friend. The two had argued, publicly. Hermione had brought up Ron's abandonment of his friend during their fourth year. At this point Harry had walked up behind the two and had told Hermione that at least what he had done had not almost killed someone; they had a teenage argument that got sorted, she had almost committed murder. She still tried to get Harry's attention, but it was not as persistent as before, she was starting to come to terms that she would never again be a friend to Harry.

People now avoided Harry, since they were still unsure about him and the child he carried, even though now they did not dare do a thing against him, or even speak of Severus Snape unless it was to do with schoolwork. He didn't mind, he had those he consider friend beside him and that was all that mattered to him.

Harry was dropped off at Severus' quarters and his two friends left, to let Harry and his fiancé alone for a while.

Harry walked in and over tow here Severus was sat on the couch, reading. He sat down and curled up into Severus' side. Severus wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, resting a hand on Harry's heavily pregnant belly, he could feel the child within kicking hard, causing Harry to wince every now and then.

"He is very active today," Severus commented as his hand was kicked.

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus and replied, "Yes, he is active, and sometimes it hurts, most of the time he ends up kicking either my bladder or ribs. Pee or pain, hard choice." He grumbled a little.

"Seems like it," Severus said absently, "how was your day?" he then asked him.

"I'm tired, but happy, Hermione tried to nab me as soon as I came out of my room, but Ron and Greg were able to get her to leave me alone, at least she only does once every few days and not several times a day." Harry said, enjoying the feeling of being close to Severus. "How about you?" he asked.

"It was a disaster, I have another Longbottom in my class, a first year. Destroyed four cauldrons before he finally able to do something without it blowing up," Severus grumbled.

Harry laughed, "At least Neville was able to get there in the end, and even ended up in your advance class. We tutored him, everyday for ages. It worked and he was able to get through a high level potion without messing it up at all. Give him some extra classes, it may work." he suggested.

"I shall see about doing it, he is in Hufflepuff, and is somewhat scared of me," Severus frowned.

"That is a normal thing for any student," Harry laughed. "Do you mind if I stay tonight, I just want to be next to you tonight?" He asked, a little nervous.

"You are welcome to stay any night you know that Harry, I would love to be able to hold you in my arms tonight." Severus smiled at him.

"Thanks," he smiled back as Severus leaned down and kissed him gentle on the lips.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it so far, only four chapters left now. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry, I lost track of time and was supposed to post this ages ago, please forgive me. Thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work. Thanks sweetie.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Harry was walking around the Hospital Wing; he had been in there for several hours, since he was in labour. He stopped in the middle of the wing and stood straight up; there was a tingling sensation on his skin. Below him the same pentagram appeared, five columns of colour surrounded him.

"We are here to ease things for you," came the soft female voice from behind him, from the violet column.

The blue column pulsed softly, "We are here, watching over you." The other three colours, red, green and yellow, pulsed their own agreement.

The lights faded until there was almost nothing, instead in their place were five marble sized orbs surrounding him. The pentagram disappeared but the orbs stayed around, following Harry as he walked towards his fiancé.

Severus was quiet as he felt a familiar tug within his mind as he heard the voice of the spirit column. He took Harry into his arms, forgetting about the voice and looking down at his young partner. "In pain still?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "no, I can feel it, but it is not painful, kind of confusing." He laughed.

"Good to hear." Severus smiled back.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was three hours later when Harry could be seen on the bed, pushing with all his might as the birth canal has fully formed over two hours ago. Severus was sitting next to him on the bed, holding his hand with each contraction and push that Harry gave. The five coloured orbs still floating around the bed that Harry was on.

"I can see the head Harry, almost over." Poppy said from her place at the bottom of the bed.

"Thank you," Harry smiled; he was in very little pain compared to what he would have been in normally.

A contraction hit and Harry pushed; he felt a joy fill his heart, as he knew that soon he would be able to hold his child within his arms. He pushed and pushed as each contraction hit. And soon a cry was heard in the Hospital Wing.

The orbs around Harry pulsed and became columns surrounding the bed, "Well done Harry, now for our little magic." The violet pulsed softly.

The baby was lifted from Poppy's arms, and Severus and Poppy were pushed away from the bed. Harry and the baby were blocked from view as the columns melded into one and swirled around them. Moments later it receded and Harry was sitting on the bed, covered, clean and smiling down at the baby that was snuggled in his arms. The columns were once again

"Everything alright?" Poppy and Severus said as one as they rushed back to the bed.

"Yes everything is fine, he is fine, and so am I," Harry smiled up at them. "Severus, meet your son," Harry said as he held the little baby up for his father to take.

Severus moved forwards and took the child into his arms. "Hello little one," he smiled happily as he placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. "I'm your father."

"Dedric Ivan Snape-Potter, Dedric, was a little for Cedric Diggory and Ivan was for gracious" Harry smiled as he explained a little behind the names chosen, "Welco…" he started to say before his eyes went wide and his hands flew to his scar as he was forced into a vision.

"_Hello Potter, I shall be seeing you in a little while." Voldemort hissed as he looked around a familiar area of the Forbidden Forest._

"No, oh no, not now." Harry said as he came back to himself and looked around the Hospital Wing. "Voldemort, Voldemort is here, he will att…" Harry started to say as the castle rumbled around him.

"He is here?" Severus asked him, his arms tightening around the baby he held.

Harry nodded, getting up from the bed and changing quickly, "Mum, tell Dumbledore to get people together, I know he will be outside waiting for news on me, tell him and the others to spread the news that we will need help to fight." He said.

Poppy rushed out of the hospital wing and outside, doing as she was told.

"This is it Severus, the final battle." Harry said, his voice and face showing his fear and determination. Severus nodded, understanding that he could lose Harry this very night.

* * *

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, sorry once again for the time it took to get it posted. Please read and review and tell me what you all think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up, been busy with RL. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Poppy returned, followed by the headmaster, Ron, Greg and his family, old and new. Harry took Dedric from his father and held him, for what maybe the last time before he went over to Poppy and held the little one out to her.

"I need you to take him and keep him safe. I know that Severus will not let me on that battle field alone, and I would not feel right without him by my side." Harry said.

"I will Harry," she said kissing her adopted son on his forehead, "Jasmine, will you take over the hospital wing while I am gone?" She asked her only daughter.

"I will mother. Fleur, will you help? You have done some medical training, I would love to work beside you." She said as she nodded her head and then turned to her eldest daughter.

"I would love to mother. Grandmother, keep our little cousin safe." She said to her grandmother.

"I will, I know I won't be able to stop any of you from fighting, please keep safe," Poppy said and then turned to the younger children, "Maria, Zaria, Shawn, Kari, Gabrielle and, I am sorry, but who are you?" She then asked as she spotted another child standing next to Gabrielle.

"My name is Teresa. Jasmine and Philippe took me in." Teresa smiled.

"Jasmine?" She questioned her daughter.

"She is a victim of this war, take care of her. Her brother is nearby as well, and he wanted her safe." Jasmine said, a secretive smile on her face.

"I will, and the others. Now all of you come with me. Albus, send the other children to the inner chamber, they will be able to come in, but no other adult," Poppy said as she headed to the secret passage that led to the inner chambers of Hogwarts. There were a special set of rooms that were built to house the children should the castles come under attack. When it was activated only the students within the school were able to get inside, but those that were part of the other side would be spelled asleep thanks to the safety features of the rooms, it read the intent of the students, much like the sorting hat did.

"I will Poppy; take care of them all." Albus smiled at her, knowing that she would be able to help the children during this frightening time. He turned to the other teachers in the room and said, "Get the children, and bring them to the inner chambers. Only those in the sixth year and above will be able to fight, if they wish." He told them.

Minerva, Filius and Pomona nodded their heads and rushed off to do as they were told. The castle rumbled around them once again, each one in the Hospital Wing had fear in their eyes.

Harry looked at them all and nodded. He knew that he should do something, just to bolster them all for the upcoming battle, "staff," he said as he held up his hand for his ring to become his staff.

As he placed the end of it down onto the ground the pentagram appeared below him, the coloured orbs that were floating around the room went to their respective places and became columns.

"We are here to help, once again Harry." The violet column spoke softly.

"Tiger," Regulus, the fire spirit called out. From the staff the image of the tiger pulsed red and leapt out of of the staff and over to the red column, where he became full sized, and the red column became one with the animal.

"Wolf," Famahout, the earth spirit called out. From the staff the wolf pulsed green and leapt out of the staff and into the green column, he became full sized and the green column became one with the animal.

"Dog," Aldebaran, the air spirit called out. The dog pulsed yellow and leapt out, becoming one with the yellow column, as it became full size.

"Stag," Anteres, the water spirit called out. The stag pulsed a beautiful blue and leapt out, jumping straight into the blue column. It became full sized as it became one with the blue column.

"Phoenix," the violet column pulsed strongly. The phoenix at the top of the staff pulsed as its sprit left the staff, leaving behind a dull carving of its self to hold the stones on top. The miniature phoenix flew into the violet column and became full sized. The violet column pulsed as it began to take on the shape of a woman. When it finished, there were gasps from a few of the people in the room.

"Lily?" Severus said, his voice shaking a little.

"Hello Severus," the woman said, "I am Lily, and I have been waiting for this day since I passed from this world. Now, Anteres, please go with Poppy and my beautiful grandson, protect them both and the children that are with them. Aldebaran, please, go with Greg. He is an Air elemental, and with you by his side, he will be a lot stronger. Famahout, go with Severus and protect him and help him. He is a slight Earth Elemental although he is still learning and you will be able to help him. Regulus, go with Ron, he is an undiscovered Fire Elemental; you will be able to help him learn how to use his abilities quickly, as they will be needed. I shall be with Harry." She said as she then pulsed violet and became one with the phoenix.

Harry looked around a little and saw that Greg, Ron and Severus were talking to their guardians, each learning a little more about their talents, though for Greg he was only learning a little. For Severus and Ron they were learning nearly everything they would have learnt should they have been trained by another.

"We are ready," Harry said as the violet coloured phoenix landing on his shoulder after it flew around the room a few times.

Severus and the others in the room nodded and they walked out of the hospital wing. The spirit guardians followed them all, with only Jasmine and Fleur remaining behind to wait for the casualties to come in when the fighting started.

They met with the other teachers in the Great Hall. The children had been taken to the other entrances to the Inner Chambers and were now safe. Harry could see every single member of the DA standing in the Great Hall, and for a moment he felt a great sense of pride in them all, then he felt fear that something would happened to those he cared about. He could see people that had left the school had arrived, by Floo.

Harry walked to the front of the Great Hall and said loudly so all could hear him, "This is it. This is the day that Voldemort will meet his end. I ask each of you to help me fight him, to make sure no more lives are taken and destroyed by the evil that is Voldemort. Do you all join me in this?" He asked them, wanting to make sure that they were willing to do their best and that some of them may die this night.

"Yeah!" Came the yell from all the students.

Harry smiled. He could see students from all houses, including Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini. He could see the pride on Severus' face when he saw them there. There were a number of Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and the entire sixth and seventh year Gryffindor's. He knew that all of them had said something to him or about him when he was found out to be pregnant, but they were needed if they were to win.

* * *

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, only two left to go.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for taking a while, been busy dealing with NaNoWriMo things, since I am Co-ML this year for my region, had a few things to organise.**

**Thanks to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The castle rumbled around them once more as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore took the lead. They walked to the giant double oak doors that separated them from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The doors opened and out they walked into the dusky evening, they could see Death Eaters a hundred yards from where they stood; Voldemort was leading them as they tried to take down the wards that surrounded and protected Hogwarts.

"We will meet them. We do not want the wards to fall around the school." Harry called to everyone as they moved forwards, getting closer and closer to Voldemort and his followers.

They walked on, each readying themselves mentally for the battle that was to come. Finally they reached the barrier that protected them all, then, seconds later they breached it and the battle started.

Harry lost track of everyone as spells started to fly through the air, as it became charged with magic, shouts, fear and death. He fought Death Eater after Death Eater. Some he knew, but most of them were nameless as he struck them down, leaving them alive to face judgement later on.

Harry finally came face to face with someone whose laughter haunted his dreams; his wand was up and so was his guard.

"Well, well, if it isn't baby Potter," Bellatrix Lestrange sniggered madly.

"Lestrange," was all Harry said as he eyed up his opponent. The violet Phoenix that circled above him came lower as Bellatrix shot her first curse towards him.

"You'll die Potter. May as well give up now and join dear old Sirius, it would be best," she laughed at him as she watched him dodge another of her curses, this one the Killing Curse.

Harry moved to the left dodging the curse, and concentrated, as he had been taught, on the air around him and pulled and pushed it to surround Bellatrix and hold her there, making her unable to move. He brought up his wand and shot a powerful stunner at her, knocking her off her feet as the air let go of her. He walked over and picked up her wand, snapping it in half, to make sure no one else will ever suffer from its misuse. He bound her with magical ropes, making them unbreakable and so only he would be able to remove them and release the woman from where she lay.

He moved away from her and carried on towards Voldemort, who was now standing alone, away from the fighting. The Dark Lord spotted Harry as he moved towards him, and started to walk towards the young man that had escaped him, and foiled his plans too many times.

"Potter, how nice to see you," he sneered and hissed as he brought up the bone-handled wand and pointed it at Harry.

"I would say the same, but we both know that is a total lie." Harry joked, mainly to help ease the tension he was feeling as he faced his nemesis.

"Where is my child?" He demanded, "I know the lies you have told, to say that the child is not mine. We both know that is a lie, there is no one else that could be the father."

Harry smirked, as the two circled around each other. "Do you forget who gave me the potion to become pregnant? Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire, was able to make it so that the child would be his and not yours. My child's father is Severus Snape, the man I have loved for so long. The man I plan to marry when I leave school. The man I will be spending the rest of my life with, and that is something that I cannot wait for."

"Lies!" Voldemort shouted, as his rage reached its peak and he shot several Killing Curses towards Harry.

Harry was just able to dodge them all, as he spoke, "not lies; just the plain and simple truth." He said as he gathered the air around him to help stop Voldemort in his tracks.

Voldemort froze, unable to move as invisible forces surrounded him on all sides. He tried to call his magic, but found that it would not respond to him.

"It is time for the end Tom Riddle. Time for you to meet your maker and to be erased from his world." Harry said as he looked to the Phoenix circling above him, "I will need your help now," he said to the magnificent bird that housed the soul of his mother.

"I know, you have one last thing to do before that," Lily's spirit reminded him.

Harry smiled and then turned to face Voldemort, "Redimio Animus ut Somes (1)," he said as a bright white light went out of his staff and surrounded Voldemort. "This time there will be no escape, you will die with your body, and your soul will not be able to escape its end again." Harry told the silent Voldemort as the glow disappeared.

"Now, it is time." Lily spoke softly as she swooped down and grabbed hold of Voldemort by her talons. She called forth the hot fire of the Phoenix she inhabited and then trilled, calling to something within Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, felling something change within him and when he opened his eyes, things were sharper, more in focus.

"You are a Phoenix Harry. Now, up here with me," Lily called to her son.

Harry spread his wing and flew up to join his mother, who was burning brightly, "what do I do?" he asked her.

"Call your water," she told him.

Harry trilled and called forth the water he had control over. He let it surround him and Voldemort, as well as his mother, and within moments the fire and water they were using destroyed the man that was Tom Riddle, the dark lord that was Voldemort. The two Phoenixes flew away as the ash that was left floated away on the wind. Harry landed, his blue and yellow plumage shimmering lightly as he moved before he changed back, knowing instinctively what to do.

"Mum?" he asked her, curious as to what exactly happened.

"Do not worry, you are a special kind of Phoenix in your Animagus form, a mix between the Water and Air Phoenix. The water overpowered the fire, and since he was Fire Element, it killed him, putting out the flames of his life, leaving him as ash." She told him as she landed on his shoulder.

"Right," he said as he looked around him, he could see people laying on the floor, most of them were Death Eaters, though there were a few that did not have the tell tale black robe and white mask.

Harry went back into the fray as he felled more Death Eaters, Within another half an hour all were taken down, either dead or captured. The animals that had come from Harry's staff disappeared, each saying their goodbyes to those that they had taken care of. Within the Inner Chambers, Anteres told Poppy that Harry had done it and killed Voldemort, and that it was safe for them to leave now.

Harry sighed in relief when he saw Severus making his way towards him. "Oh Severus," he cried as the tall wizard reached him. He flung himself into his fiancé's arms and held on tight.

"It is all right Harry, it is all over now. You are free." He said to his younger lover.

Those were the last words Harry heard as his world went black and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well, there you go another chapter done and dusted. Only one chapter left to go now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for taking so long in updating, but real life has got in the way and I am now busy with NaNo since I am ML this year.**

**Thanks to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work, hugs sweetie.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Severus picked Harry up and rushed him to the Hospital Wing bursting through the doors. Seeing that both Fleur and Jasmine were busy, he laid his precious burden onto one of the few remaining empty beds and called to them both, telling them to come over and that Harry had collapsed.

"What happened?" Fleur asked, as she was the first to be free enough to come and see her Uncle.

"I don't know, he did it though, he killed Voldemort. It is over, and we are all free." Severus said, his voice still holding a tinge of disbelief.

No one noticed as Poppy made her way into the Hospital Wing, little Dedric in her arms, sleeping quietly. She conjured a bassinet next to Harry's bed as she walked over and placed her small bundle into it, letting his sleep as much as he could with all the noise around him.

"Fleur, go on and care for the others. I will take care of Harry," she told her granddaughter.

Fleur nodded and said, "all right." She then bustled off to another part of the hospital wing to take care of someone else, while her grandmother took care of her uncle.

Poppy scanned the young man and said to Severus, who was sitting by the bed, "he is exhausted Severus, he needs rest, but I think you all do." She reassured her adopted son's fiancé.

Severus looked up and smiled tiredly, "Thank you Poppy, thank you. Is Dedric alright?" He then asked.

"He is fine, he wanted a bottle while we were in there, but he is fast asleep now," she told him as she then left the two alone and went to help some of the other patients.

Severus stood up and went over to the bassinet. He looked down into the face of his sleeping son and smiled. Gently, so he did not disturb him, he picked him up and walked back over to the bed and sat down. He did not have much chance to hold his child before the battle started, so while things were quiet he would take the chance to hold the little baby in his arms. He smiled as he watched the baby struggle to take his arm out of the blanket he was wrapped in, and within seconds Dedric was sucking his thumb.

He looked down over to his fiancé and smiled, "thank you Harry, for this little miracle," he said softly in thanks.

"You're welcome," came Harry's soft voice.

"Harry?" Severus asked, a little startled, as he thought that Harry would sleep a while longer yet.

"Yeah, is he okay?" Harry mumbled, still half asleep.

"He is fine, you should go back to sleep, you need the rest." Severus smiled, as he held his son in one arm and held onto Harry's hand with the other.

Harry yawned and then said, "Good, is it over now?"

Severus chuckled a little, "yes, it is over, he is gone for good now."

Harry was about to say something when the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open. The two men expected to see someone else that was injured be brought in, not the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge with two Auror's following him. They watched as Fudge looked around the room, spotted them and then arrogantly strode over to them.

"Hand over the child," he said pompously.

Harry sat up and held out his arms as Severus handed the child to Harry. "You are not coming near my child," he said as he held the child protectively against his chest.

"Leave Fudge," Severus sneered at the small man before him.

"The child is that of the Dark Lords, therefore it must be destroyed." He said a cruel smirk on his face.

"You will leave my child and my fiancé alone," Severus said once again as he stood up and brought out his wand, in case he needed to defend himself and his family.

"I don't believe that rubbish, you a father, I don't think it's possible. We both know that Harry was kidnapped by the Dark Lord." Fudge sneered.

"Minister Fudge, I thought you were told not to come in here and bother the patients until you were told it was fine," Jasmine said as she and her mother came over to see what the trouble was.

"I am here to see the child, and last remnant of the Dark Lord destroyed," he said pompously.

"You have already been told that the child is that of Severus Snape and Harry Potter." Poppy said as she came to stand between the bed and the Minister.

"Prove it," he said a nasty smirk on his face.

"Very well," Poppy smirked at him. She turned and face Harry, "hold out little Dedric," she instructed Harry as she aimed her wand at the baby and said, "Ostendo Sum Parentes (1)"

The pale blue light surrounded the sleeping child and moments later two faces formed above him, one Harry Potter and the other Severus Snape, proving to the minister that little Dedric's parents were Harry and Severus.

"Now, you have your proof, now go, and leave my patients in peace." Poppy said as she turned her wand onto Fudge and the two Auror's behind him.

Fudge looked as though he had just eaten a bag of lemons. He turned on his heel and marched out of the Hospital Wing, not saying another word, whilst the two Auror's behind him winked at them both and chuckled as they followed the idiot of a Minister.

"Well, that's sorted. Harry give Dedric to Severus and get some sleep, you need it, you are exhausted young man." Poppy said.

Harry and Severus laughed as they did as she told them. Soon Harry had drifted off to sleep giving Severus the time to spend with his newborn son.

* * *

**1- Show child's Parents, or something similar. **

**Well, this would have been the last chapter, but I have finally got an Epilogue for you all. So that will come before November starts.**

**Read and review and tell me what you all think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them.**

**Well, sorry for the long wait after November was over, I have had a really bad case of the flu, the rest of the family has come down with it and I have been rushed off my feet caring for them all. **

**Well, here it is, the last chapter of Hidden Legacy, it has been one hell of a ride, thank you each and every one of you that have reviewed and sent messages to me about it. I love each and every one of them.**

**Thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for the beta work, any mistakes left are mine.**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Five years later_

The party was joyful and happy. Harry and Severus danced together, each having eyes only for the other. It was their fourth wedding anniversary, and they had decided that it would be nice to celebrate this one with friends and family. As the song came to an end, the two separated and walked over to one of the tables that were spread around the garden.

They sat down, and Harry leaned into Severus' side, as best as he could since they were sat on chairs. Harry looked around and saw Ron and Greg dancing together; they had gotten together not long after the final battle. Harry could see that Ron was still having trouble with his right leg, as it was injured badly during the battle. The healers from St Mungo's had told him that he would never be able to walk properly again and whilst he had difficulties on occasion, for the most part he could walk with few problems.

Teresa was enjoying her time at Hogwarts, and was still living with Jasmine and Philippe. Fleur and Bill had married, and were now expecting their first child. Mathew had fallen in love with a young witch he had helped on the battlefield, and she with him; the two had just gotten engaged. The rest of the family were happy as they were, though Quinn and Leanne had added a fifth and sixth child to their brood, as Leanne gave birth to twins three years ago, two little girls named Vanessa and Valeria. Galen was happy with his single life as a cursebreaker.

Harry had never made up with Hermione; he could never trust her after what had happened. The last time he heard, she had moved away from Britain and was attending a Wizarding University in America. Ginny was also at university and had done her best to avoid Harry at all costs, though she did apologise. Draco had become a friend to Harry as well, since he was the godson of his husband. He was still living the single life, and by all accounts, enjoying it thoroughly.

"Happy?" Severus asked his young husband.

Harry looked up and into Severus' dark eyes and replied, "Very, just perfect."

"Daddy!" Came the energetic cry, as a troublesome almost five year old ran towards them and jumped onto his dads lap.

"Hello Ricky," Harry said as he held the little boy on his lap.

"Daddy, uncle Ron said he and uncle Greg will take me to the zoo tomorrow for an early birthday present. Can I go, pweaseee," he begged cutely, making Harry and Severus laugh.

"Now Ricky, say your words properly," Severus corrected him, knowing that it would last until the next time he wanted something.

"Yes Papa, Please can I go?" he asked again, giving his fathers the puppy eyes.

"You can go, but you have to promise to behave and do what they say." Harry gave in to the look.

"Yeah!" Dedric yelled as he jumped off his dad's lap and ran to his Uncles Ron and Greg to tell them the news.

"I wonder whom he gets it from," Severus said as he looked pointedly at Harry.

"Don't blame me." Harry laughed.

A few moments later Dedric ran back to them both and shouted to them, "Daddy, Papa, I know what I want for my birthday,"

"And what is that?" Severus asked the little boy.

"I want a baby brother." He answered, a cheeky grin on his face as he then ran off back to his Uncles.

"What do you think Harry?" Severus asked him, "Shall we grant his wish?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind another baby, though Ricky will have to wait a while for his birthday present." Harry said as he smiled up at his husband.

"I have been meaning to ask you if you would like to have more children, but our son seems to have good timing, which must have come from me. You were late for detention quite often, and almost late to our wedding." Severus said, a soft smile on his face.

"That was not my fault, you can blame the twins for that; they insisted I look my best, but non removable make up was not the way to go. Thankfully Molly was able to do something to get rid of it." Harry said, "and I was going to talk to you later as well, I want more children too. At least another two, don't you think, I would love a little girl though."

"Yes, a little girl with your beautiful eyes," Severus said softly, as though he could see the little girl.

"Well, I suppose we best go and talk to others, though maybe we can get away a little early and impose on Ron and Greg to watch over Dedric for the night." Severus said as he pulled Harry into his lap.

"I like the sneaky idea better, I'll go and talk to Ron and Greg," Harry smiled as they kissed passionately. Breaking the kiss, Harry jumped up and almost ran to Ron and Greg to ask them.

The two were happy to take Dedric for the night and in the morning to take him to the zoo. Harry reached Severus once again and within moments, the two had disappeared from their own party, to have a more private one.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, here it is the end, oh dear, I'm crying, I don't want it to end. I love this story; from the moment it hit me in the middle of the night, and pestering my friend to let me use her computer to upload the first chapter. To finishing it, not so long ago.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me if you have enjoyed the ride as much as me -_^ Thank you to all those that have already, and thanks to those that will.**


End file.
